Un noticia inesperada
by Debauchi
Summary: Slash Harry/Scorpius  -  No podía creerlo, Al se casaba. Pero mi preocupación no era el que fuera con un Malfoy, ni que este fuera un hombre, sino que el dichoso rubio parecía tener una extraña obsesión conmigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: HP NO ES MÍO sino que pertenece a JK ROWLING... y bla bla bla (bueno lo de siempre :P )**

Espero que nadie me mate, pero voy a subir un nuevo fic, esta vez será un Harry Scorpius. Hace tiempo publiqué el primer capítulo bajo otro nombre, así que si a alguien le suena no os alteréis, decídmelo y os lo confirmaré (con mi otro nick por supuesto :) ). Es que como el otro lo abandoné hace bastante por motivos personales.

Bueno aclaración, Harry tiene 48 y Scorpius 24 (no estoy seguro si es correcto, pero yo tomaré esas edades). Otra aclaración para más adelante, en este fic Colin Creveey no muere en la batalla final. Es que no me acordaba que moría, y sale su hijo por ahí (Un pequeño error por mi parte).

Pues eso es todo.¡Ahí va mi primer fic SM/HP! ¡Disfrutad!

Capítulo 1: La noticia

El móvil no paraba de sonar. Sabía que estaba en algún lugar del apartamento, pero no había manera de encontrarlo. Aún me preguntaba porque me había comprado aquel molesto aparato, supongo que porque a Gin le había parecido una buena idea, y después de una de sus interminable disertaciones sobre lo importante que era poder comunicarse conmigo si ocurría algo grave, me había obligado a ceder.

¿Y cómo se había enterado de que existían? Gracias a Hermione y su maldita iniciativa de introducir productos muggles en el mundo mágico.

Por fin encontré el teléfono escondido en una ranura del sofá de piel del comedor. Miré quién llamaba y suspiré con cansancio.

"Harry." El tono de voz de la mujer con la que tantos años había estado casado me recordaba más a la de su madre, que a la de la mujer con la que me case.

"Dime Ginny. ¿Qué ocurre?" Dije exasperado, sabiendo seguro que era una de las muchísimas tonterías en las que recaía demasiado a menudo.

"Harry, querido, tengo una noticia que darte." Su voz delataba que se trataba de un chismorreo de los que le gustaban. No entendía como después de tanto tiempo, Ginny no entendía que no me importaban lo más mínimo. Pero eso no la paraba. "Al se nos casa, querido."

No pude evitar la sorpresa al pensar que mi hijo se casara. No estaba seguro de que pensar, era un poco extraño. Ginny llevaba años intentando hacer de celestina para Al, y aunque él siempre accedía a ir a la citas que preparaba su madre, nunca salía una segunda vez con las muchachas.

"¿Y cómo te has enterado, Gin?" pregunté algo más interesado.

"Me ha llamado hoy tu hijo para decirme que nos la quería presentar. " Hubo una pausa donde pude sentir su emoción. "¡Y además, dice que la conocemos!"

"¿De veras?" – añadí simulando emoción. Sabía que Ginny pensaba que era una de sus muchachas, pero estaba segurísimo de que no era así. Pobre Ginny, era una madre demasiado entregada a un hijo al que tan sólo le importaban los estudios y el trabajo.

"La cuestión es que te llamaba para decirte que la traerá esta tarde a las seis para cenar. Así que pásate por casa."

"Ok. Estaré allí después de salir del trabajo." Respondí rápidamente.

"Y querido, ponte los pantalones nuevos que te regalé en navidad. Hay que causar buena impresión."

Suspiré cansado ante todo aquello. Era increíble cómo ni un divorcio podía hacer a Ginny parar de dominar cada aspecto de mi vida. Incluso en la distancia, me daba la sensación de que mi ex mujer me controlaba totalmente.

"Muy bien Ginny, nos vemos a las seis."

"Se puntual, Harry." Después de oír estas palabras colgué el teléfono y me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio. Era hora de vestirse e irse a trabajar. Hoy me esperaba un día duro.

/

Me hallaba en frente de mi antigua casa, la cual estaba tal y como la recordaba. Era una de esas típicas casas que tanto se había puesto de moda esta última década y con la que Ginny siempre había soñado. Con decisión llamé al timbre, y segundos después oí la voz de mi pequeña Lily.

Me miré de nuevo. Ninguna arruga visible, completamente impecable. Más me valía si quería pasar el radar de pulcritud de mi ex mujer. Contra mi buen juicio había decidido ponerme lo que me había ordenado, sin pensar demasiado en ello. Aunque no me molestaba demasiado ir trajeado, los pantalones azul oscuro y la camisa clara de vestir, no eran demasiado mi estilo. Me sentía ridículo llevando aquello para visitar a mi propia familia. Aún así, era cierto que aquel regalo de Ginny había sido muy acertado, me quedaba perfecto.

"Papaaaa." La voz dulce y cariñosa de mi hija pequeña me sacó de mis divagaciones. En segundos me vi amordazado por unos brazos que había echado de menos a pesar de haberla visto tan sólo hacia una semana. Amaba a mi hija Lily con locura.

"¿Que tal está mi pequeña?" Añadí dulcemente devolviendo el abrazo y acariciando suavemente su espalda. Ella se separó de golpe y me sonrió.

"Muy bien. Ansiosa por ver a quien trae Al." Su sonrisa se amplió, y por un momento vi un brillo que reconocí como el mismo que unas décadas antes habían tenido los gemelos Weasley. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda sin que pudiera evitarlo.

"Pasa papa. La mama está esperando en el salón."

Dicho eso, entramos en la casa, y llegué al salón en donde vi a mi ex mujer. Llevaba un vestido de raso azul que delineaba perfectamente su figura, y su cabello estaba recogido con unas horquillas en donde pequeños mechones ondulados se escapaban dándole un aire juvenil. La verdad es que Ginny estaba muy elegante, y siempre había creído que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Y lo extraño es que aún seguía pensándolo.

"Estás preciosa, Ginny." Dije sin pensar dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ella tan solo sonrió.

"Siempre tan adulador, Harry." Se acercó a mí hasta quedar a breves pasos, y cogiendo mi corbata, la arregló un poco. "Ahora sí que estás perfecto." Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, y aprecié aquellos preciosos orbes que tantos años me habían hipnotizado.

"Harry, he preparado un tentempié para antes, espero que a la prometida de tu hijo le guste." Su voz sonaba preocupada, como siempre Ginny le daba demasiada importancia a todo.

"Cariño, va a estar todo bien, no te preocupes." Antes incluso de que pudiera acabar la frase sonó el timbre. A lo que ambos nos giramos sorprendidos.

"Deben de ser ellos, vamos a abrir la puerta." Entonces Ginny se giró hacia el otro lado. "Lily, cariño, llama a James, y dile que venga. Creo que está en su cuarto." Lily protestó pero aún así hizo caso a su madre.

"Vamos Gin." Y con eso nos dirigimos a la puerta. Al abrir, una cara conocida nos saludo.

"Mama, Papa." Dijo mi hijo pequeño sonriente. Aunque Al creciera, siempre parecía que no era lo suficiente grande como para despegar ese toque vivaracho de su carácter.

Me giré para ver quién era el acompañante de mi hijo. No me sorprendí al reconocer una cara familiar, Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de Al.

"Scorpius, que placer tenerte aquí también." Añadió Ginny alegre antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Yo tan sólo asentí ofreciéndole mi mano, la cual él estrecho rápidamente. "Pero pasad, pasad." Dijo con emoción mi ex mujer.

Segundos después nos encontrábamos todos en el salón, y sabía que de un momento a otro Ginny iba a explotar de inquietud. Y no tardó en ocurrir.

"¿Y dime cariño, quién es ella?¿Cómo es que no ha venido contigo? ¿No será Clarisa? Esa chica no me caía demasiado bien y… " Ginny continuaba parloteando excitada sin dejar que el pobre muchacho pudiera contestar a algo.

"Ginny, déjale tiempo para responderte." La corté con tono divertido.

Entonces se formó un silencio incómodo, que fue roto por Scorpius.

"Señora Potter, creo que no es Clarisa, así que puede estar tranquila por eso." La mueca divertida en la cara del muchacho y el posterior gesto que le hizo a Al me hizo sospechar algo, pero no podía ser. Era imposible que mi hijo fuera…

"Mama, Papa..." Ginny se giró enseguida a mirar a Albus. En ese momento llegaron también Lily y James, pero pasaron desapercibidos por Al. "Os presento a mi prometido, Scorpius Malfoy."

Me quedé en shock mirandole con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero aún peor era la cara que había puesto Ginny. Estaba blanca como la leche e iba a peor por segundos.

"Lo sabía." Gritó un voz a nuestra izquierda. Lily estaba toda excitada por la noticia. "Sabía que Al era gay. Qué más podía ser, rechazando a tantas chicas, por detalles minúsculos como 'tiene la nariz muy fea', ' no me gustan sus manos…."

Dicho esto, Al enrojeció y la mano de Scorpius cogió con confianza la de mi hijo reconfortándole. Al fin y al cabo acababa de salir del armario ante su familia.

"A mí tampoco me sorprende. Siendo amigo de ese… ese…" Añadió James mirando con un poco de desprecio a Scorpius."…ese Slytherin metrosexual. Lo que me extraña es que no nos lo dijera antes."

"Señora Potter, sé que esto le ha causado un fuerte shock, pero de verdad adoro a su hijo, y sabe que siempre he querido lo mejor para él. Haría lo que fuera por él." Su voz era firme y decidida. Se notaba que no eran meras palabras sino una declaración de amor pura y dura.

Salí de mi shock y me acerqué a Scorpius ofreciéndole mi mano. Eso era lo correcto.

"Felicidades, Scorpius. " Añadí con una sonrisa. "Será un placer que formes parte de nuestra familia. Sé que harás feliz a Al." Intenté sonar lo más bienvenido posible. Esperaba que al menos, no sintieran que ambos de los padres de su prometido estaban en contra, ya que ahora Gin me miraba indignada. Scorpius era un buen chico, y si mi hijo era feliz con él, por mi todo estaba correcto.

"Pero Harry…. "oí a Ginny decir tras de mí saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"Gracias señor Potter." Añadió formalmente chocando su mano con la mía en un fuerte apretón.

"Harry, por favor. A partir de ahora formarás parte de los Potter, así que no puedes seguir llamándome Señor Potter." Dije con diversión, paseando mi vista desde Scorpius hasta Al.

"Gracias Papa." Asentí complacido al ver la sonrisa de felicidad de mi hijo, nada podía estar mal si sonreía así estando con el otro muchacho.

Sólo faltaba convencer a Ginny de que todo iba a estar bien. Aunque eso sería más difícil.

/

Era viernes al fin. Suspiré cansado al ver la cantidad de documentos que aun me quedaban por revisar. Estaba derrotado y sólo quería irme a casa.

Me había pasado toda la tarde discutiendo con Ginny. La mujer no quería entender que su hijo no podía remediar ser gay. No era que Ginny fuera homófoba, pero era cierto que después de saber lo difícil que sería casar al mujeriego de James, Ginny veía en Al su esperanza de tener nietos pronto. Y por eso se había lanzado en una batalla para encontrarle novia/esposa lo más pronto posible. Ahora entendía lo agobiado que se había mostrado el muchacho ante esto. Era gay, por las barbas de Merlín. Por supuesto que rechazaba a las muchachas que Ginny le presentaba.

Al final de la tarde, mi ex mujer entendió que no había nada más que pudiéramos hacer que aceptarlo. Y al fin y al cabo, se iba a casar con Scorpius, que era un muy buen chico.

Además, a pesar de Scorpius siendo un Malfoy, a Ginny siempre le había gustado mucho. Era tan atento, tan carismático, tan inteligente y tan guapo. Había dicho Ginny tantas veces. ¡Sólo puede ser un buen ejemplo para Al. ¡Y qué buen ejemplo había sido!¡Ahora Al era gay!

Al final, la tarde acabó con Ginny haciéndome prometerle que hablaría con Scorpius. A lo que reticentemente había aceptado.

Unos breves golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención.

"Pasa" Añadí rápidamente sabiendo quién era el que había tras la puerta. Una melena rubia y unos ojos azules atravesaron el umbral.

"¿Me llamaba, señor?" Su voz, como siempre, sonaba formal. Siempre el perfecto subordinado, atento y educado, ese era Scorpius Malfoy.

"Sí, Scorpius, me gustaría hablar contigo." Intentaba no sonar demasiado serio. Tan sólo quería saber que era exactamente lo que sentía por mi hijo. "Es de algo personal, así que me preguntaba, si después del trabajo, te gustaría venir conmigo de copas a hablar un rato."

"Por supuesto, señor. Será un placer." Añadió igual de formal que siempre.

"Muy bien Scorpius, a las diez en la puerta del ministerio. ¿Esa hora está bien para ti?" pregunté dubitativo.

"Por supuesto señor."

Miré mi reloj, las diez y tres minutos. Acababa de salir de la oficina, estaba cansado y un poco atosigado por la faena. Desde que me nombraron jefe del departamento no había dejado de trabajar y trabajar. Puede que fuera una de las causas por las que mi matrimonio con Ginny se había ido definitivamente al garete.

"Señor Potter." Dijo una voz tras de mí. Me giré y vi a la persona a la que estaba esperando.

"Harry, Scorpius. Señor Potter, me hace sentir muy mayor." Añadí divertido enviándole una de mis características sonrisas.

"Perdona, mm… Harry….. Es que después de tanto tiempo, se me hace raro dirigirme hacia usted, tan informalmente." Su mano se dirigió hacia su pelo cepillándoselo hacia atrás. Era una manía que había visto hacer a su padre millones de veces en Hogwarts.

"Bueno, y donde quiere que vayamos." Preguntó indeciso. De nuevo sentí el nerviosismo del muchacho. Entendía que para él tenía que ser raro irse de copas con su jefe y futuro suegro.

"Qué te parece al Beck, está aquí al lado y sirven buenos cocktails. Es muggle, espero que no te importe." No sabía cuál era la opinión que tenía Scorpius sobre el mundo muggle. Era cierto que ahora habían muchos menos prejuicios, pero eso no quería decir que hubieran desaparecido totalmente.

"Por supuesto que no. Al y yo vamos a menudo. La música está bastante bien y adoro los 'Long Island Ice Tea' que preparan." Notaba como el chico ya empezaba a soltarse. Gracias a Morgana, porque si no hubiera sido la conversación más incómoda de la historia.

"Muy bien."

Veinte minutos después nos encontrábamos dentro del local hablando de cosas mundanas sobre el trabajo, familia, etc. Sabía que era hora de introducir el tópico principal.

"¿Entonces a tus padres no les importa que te cases con mi hijo? Me alegro de oírlo, Scorpius." Añadí un poco sorprendido de la revelación hecha por el slytherin. "Siempre he pensado que tu padre sería de los que querrían que su único heredero se casara con una preciosa sangre limpia, para poder tener nietos que continuaran con el linaje." Era extraño que Draco Malfoy se mostrara tan razonable con los deseos de Scorpius.

"Mi padre sabe desde hace varios años que soy gay, así que ha tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que era imposible casarme con una mujer. Aunque he de añadir que no está demasiado feliz con mi elección."

"Ya me lo puedo imaginar." Era fácil comprender porque a Malfoy no le gustaría el hecho de que su único hijo se casara con un Potter. Miré fijamente a Scorpius, que estaba entretenido bebiendo de su vaso, y decidí que era hora de ir al grano y preguntarle lo que quería saber.

"Scorpius, no quiero engañarte, te he pedido que salieras hoy conmigo, porque Ginny no me dejaba tranquilo." Hice una breve pausa y miré la reacción de Scorpius, no había sorpresa."Para ella…. Bueno…. Para ella es un shock que Al sea gay. Comprende que ha deseado que le diera nietos desde hace más de 5 años."

"¿Que es lo que quieres saber exactamente Harry?" Preguntó el muchacho sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

"¿Qué sientes por mi hijo, Scorpius?" Mi pregunta fue tan directa como la suya, ya había habido suficientes preliminares.

"Ya se lo dije. Quiero a Al. Haría cualquier cosa por él." No dudó, su voz firme, decidida, con un sentimiento difícil de ver en alguien como él. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante un instante. Buscaba en él algo que me hiciera sospechar, pero no ví nada, tan sólo seguridad y amor.

"De acuerdo, te creo Scorpius. Intentaré arreglar las cosas con Ginny, seguro que entrará en razón muy pronto."

"Gracias, Harry." Vi como suspiraba reconfortado por mis palabras.

"Sabes, si hubieras sido mujer, Ginny te hubiera echado sin pensarlo a los brazos de Al. Ella siempre te quiso mucho. Es más, aún te aprecia muchísimo." Añadí divertido, mirando al joven frente a mí.

"¿A pesar de haber hecho a su hijo gay?" Sonrió divertido lanzando su pregunta al aire.

"A pesar de haber hecho a su hijo gay." Dictaminé con decisión mirándole fijamente. El sonrió con diversión.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de pedir nuestra tercera ronda, Harry." Scorpius se giró llamando al camarero.

"No sé si debería Scorpius. No soy de los que bebe mucho. ¿No querrás emborrachar a tu jefe?"

"Por supuesto que no, 'señor'. ¿Cómo puede pensar, que yo quiera emborrachar a mi propio jefe, para pillarlo haciendo algo vergonzoso, sacar fotos, y luego poder chantajearle?" Todo esto lo dijo rápido, y por un momento sentí una punzada en mi estómago. Seguro que su padre hubiera hecho eso mismo, pero siendo Scorpius, sabía que el chico era de fiar.

"¡Cómo en verdad he podido pensar algo así! " Añadí divertido.

Cuando el camarero estaba cerca, Scorpius le hizo unas señas para que trajera una ronda de algo que no conseguí descifrar que era. Pero segundos después lo descubrí.

"¿Tequila?" pregunté con escepticismo mirando al chico frente a mí.

"Una ronda no hace daño a nadie, Harry. Es para celebrar que al fin todo haya salido bien." Sus ojos de cachorrito me engañaron y cogí el chupito, la sal y el limón y brindamos. No había mentido al decir que no solía beber, y después de otras tres rondas de tequila, a las cuales no sé cómo me apunté, estaba totalmente cao.

"Harrryyy…. Ekstas bieeen…." Oía una voz conocida a mí alrededor, perteneciente a alguien tan borracho como yo. Pero no duré mucho y en segundos sentí como unos brazos me sostenían y me desvanecí.

Abrí los ojos, me dolía muchísimo la cabeza y aún me daba vueltas todo. ¿Cuánto había bebido la noche anterior? ¿Una bombona de cinco litros o qué?

/

Estaba de lado en la cama, pero al intentar moverme noté algo raro, algo me retenía. Bajé la mirada para ver que un brazo me envolvía la cintura. Lo observé durante unos segundos inmóvil, hasta que me percate de que no era tan sólo un brazo, sino que era un brazo de hombre. Y mi angustia aún aumentó más cuando noté que bajo las sabanas estaba casi completamente desnudo.

Miré en la mesita a mi lado para ver si allí se hallaban mis gafas, pero no las encontré. Sin ellas no era capaz de reconocer a nadie a más de un metro.

Entonces noté como el hombre que compartía mi cama se revolvía un poco, y se apretaba más hacia mí. Noté como unos labios me besaban suavemente la parte de nuca y sin poder evitarlo me recorrió un escalofrío.

"Buenos días, amor." Dijo una voz ronca pero extrañamente familiar.

Unos segundos después noté como el cuerpo de aquel hombre se pegaba aún más a mí, por lo que advertí algo duro que rozaba insistentemente mis nalgas. Me congelé al pensar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía apartarme del shock de aquella situación, pero mi malestar no le supuso ningún problema para restregar su erección por mi culo nuevamente.

Volví en mí, y con una fuerza nuevamente recuperada, me deshice de mi captor y me giré para ver quién era.

Allí estaba Scorpius Malfoy, que me miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos en sorpresa.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a por vuestros reviews: Alexander Malfoy Black, leyla y kisa kukichi.

Y nada, tan sólo decir que una querida reviewer me ha dicho la edad correcta de Harry, 49. Gracias. ^_^

Por cierto, este capítulo es mucho más interesante. ¡Espero que os guste! :P

Capítulo 2: El Chantaje

Tragué con fuerza pensando en lo qué había pasado la noche anterior. ¿Pero qué había pasado? No estaba seguro, parecía que era una pesadilla. Estaba en una cama desconocida y con el prometido de mi hijo en ella.

"¡Qué coño pasa aquí!" Dije totalmente histérico apartándome de él.

"¿Harry?" preguntó el muchacho frente a mí extrañado. Segundos después pude ver como paseaba su mirada por mi cuerpo como si fuera un trozo de carne, y sin pensarlo rápidamente me cubrí con la sabana.

"Scorpius ¿Qué pasó anoche?" Pregunté intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

El chico se quedó en silencio durante casi un minuto, supongo que intentando recordar lo que había pasado, hasta que al fin contestó.

"Creo que tuvimos sexo, Harry." Añadió finalmente él.

"Eso no puede ser." Necesitaba negar que esto hubiera ocurrido, por Merlín, esto no podía haber ocurrido. "Yo no soy gay."

Otro silencio incómodo.

"¿De veras no recuerdas nada, Harry?" Preguntó mirándome fijamente. "¿Nada en absoluto?"

"No, nada. ¿Qué debería recordar?" Hubo un silencio extraño hasta que volvió a hablar. Vi un extraño destello en sus ojos que me hizo comprender que sus próximas palabras no me gustarían.

"La verdad es que sólo tengo flashes difuminados, aunque sí que recuerdo como me penetrabas sin piedad. Eres un salvaje en la cama. ¿Alguien te lo había dicho?" En su cara se formó una sonrisa traviesa y estaba seguro que en la mía tenía una expresión de completo terror.

"¡Qué! No puede ser." Añadí desesperado. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? Por Merlín, ¿Qué va a pensar Al?

"Harry, tranquilízate, no pasa nada. Ha sido un error. Todos cometemos errores." Una mano de Scorpius se posó en mi hombro intentado reconfortarme.

No pude aguantarlo. Salí de la cama, cogí mi ropa y vistiéndome rápidamente salí corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás. Sólo quería olvidar todo aquello. Mejor sería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Tal fue mi prisa, que no me di cuenta de la mirada que me echaba el joven Slytherin antes de salir de la habitación.

/

Llegué a mi piso diez minutos después, había ido caminando desde el hotel en el que habíamos estado. Abrí la puerta y entré en mi apartamento. Necesitaba darme una buena ducha que me hiciera olvidar todo aquello.

Froté y froté hasta que me di cuenta que por mucho que me limpiara no borraría la culpabilidad de mi piel. ¿Cómo todo podía irse a la mierda tan fácilmente?

¿Podía ser visto como traición si ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho? ¿Si encima había estado totalmente fuera de mí? Por supuesto que sí, eso no era excusa. No debería haberme emborrachado si cosas como estas podían pasar.

Me fui hacia la nevera a coger algo de beber, me moría de sed, y entonces escuché una voz.

"¿Papa, estás ahí?" Del shock al oír la voz de Al se me calló la botella al suelo, esparciendo su contenido por todos lados. Me giré nervioso a ver como la cabeza de mi hijo se asomaba por la chimenea.

"¿Estás ocupado papa? Me gustaría hablar contigo."

Merlín, no podía haberse enterado ya, era imposible. O si, seguramente, Scorpius había ido a contárselo esperando que lo perdonara. Pero a mí, su padre, me odiaría por el resto de la eternidad. Contra antes lo afrontara mejor.

"No, Al. Puedes entrar." Respondí intentando controlarme a mí mismo.

En instantes mi hijo estaba en mi piso. No vi ninguna señal de enfado, de traición ni nada que delatara que me iba a asesinar en breves instantes, por lo que suspiré aliviado.

"Mama me ha dicho que ayer quedaste con Scorpius para hablar sobre nosotros. ¿Qué tal fue?" sus ojos resplandecían inocentes, enamorados. Merlín, que había hecho. Era un padre horrible.

"Bien, hijo." No podía contárselo, era imposible. No aguantaría ver odio en los ojos de Al.

"Me alegro que fuera bien. ¿Qué opinas de nosotros, Papa? Sé que mama está decepcionada, pero de verdad quiero a Scorp. Siempre ha estado a mi lado, y sé que sin él nada sería igual." Oyendo todas esas palabras de su boca hicieron que un pinchazo me atravesara el corazón.

Culpabilidad. Culpabilidad. Y más culpabilidad.

"Cualquiera que te haga sonreír así Al, lo aceptaré con los brazos abiertos." Intenté sonreír. Mi muy practicada sonrisa falsa del ministerio, sabía que Al no la detectaría.

"Gracias papa." Dijo dándome un suave beso en la mejilla. "Por cierto, deberías vestirte, no es bueno recibir visitas con tan sólo una toalla cubriéndote lo mínimo. Scorp con mucha más ropa que esa ya estaría empalmado." Comentó sonriendo picaronamente para segundos volver a atravesar la chimenea rumbo a su apartamento.

Me miré al espejo. La verdad es que no era demasiado educado recibir a las visitas así, y menos sabiendo que tu hijo era gay. Pero bueno, nunca había sido vergonzoso con mi anatomía, y como siempre había tenido que ducharme en duchas comunes, nunca le había dado más importancia.

Bufe cansado. Iba a ser duro recuperarse de esto, pero lograría que no saliera a la luz. Nadie se enteraría de lo que pasó. Nadie.

/

Una semana había pasado desde la noche fatídica. Hoy era de nuevo viernes y en breves minutos había quedado con varios compañeros del departamento para irnos de copas a un pub-discoteca llamada Erised.

Nunca había ido pero tenía muy buena reputación. Según Jonathan era la combinación de lo que se necesitaba en una noche de viernes, buen alcohol, buena música, y tías buenas. Y por supuesto, al ofrecérmelo yo no había podido negarme. Desde mi divorcio con Ginny hacia unos años, mis compañeros habían decidido llevarme lo máximo posible de marcha, para ver si pescaba a un nuevo amor. Pero yo, siempre había sido un poco patoso con las relaciones, y aunque ahora, con 48 años se me daban un poco mejor las mujeres, aún no había encontrado ninguna que me llamara suficiente la atención como para alargar nuestra relación a más de un par de citas. Mi otra razón para no negarme fue que muy dentro de mí sabía que salir de copas con los amigos me ayudaría a olvidar un poco sobre Scorpius Malfoy y Al. Últimamente tenía pesadillas donde mi hijo se enteraba y me gritaba cosas horribles. Por una vez en mi vida esperaba que un Malfoy no dijera nada de lo que ocultaba.

Aunque creo que mis esperanzas habían sido más acertadas de lo que yo creía, porque una semana después mi hijo aún era totalmente ignorante del error del viernes pasado entre su prometido y yo.

Oí un sonido conocido y bajé mi vista.

"Harry, en 10 minutos en la puerta." Oí que decía la voz de Michael Corner desde el intercomunicador.

Cerré los historiales que estaba leyendo y los guardé en el segundo cajón de mi escritorio. Me levanté y fui a recoger mi chaqueta la cual estaba encima de una silla.

Miré mi reloj, las nueve y media. Era buena hora para salir ya que muchos sitios ya estarían llenos de gente. Me giré para mirar si me había dejado algo y me dirigí a la puerta principal del ministerio.

Minutos después me hallaba allí con Jonathan Dreser, Michael Corner y Mat Lecker. Estos tres habían sido amigos míos desde la academia de aurores, y con los años habíamos acabado forjando una amistad. Aunque no era como con Ron, al cual le podía contar cualquier cosa, era más una especie de camaradería a la cuál mi viejo amigo no se solía unir debido a su apretada vida laboral.

Jonathan Dreser fue el primer amigo que hice en la academia. Ojos azules, pelo castaño, metro ochenta y tres, constitución fuerte y trabajada. Jon era todo por lo que una chica suspiraría. Admiraba muchas cosas de él, pero sobretodo me gustaba su gran sentido del humor y la facilidad con la que se despreocupaba de todo. Si algo caracterizaba a Jon era eso, pura y simple despreocupación.

Por otro lado estaba Michael Corner. Antiguo compañero de colegio y ex de Ginny. Al principio, no había habido química entre nosotros, tan sólo una fría colaboración que no parecía llegar a más. Pero con el tiempo, forjamos algo más que una simple complicidad, y supongo que pasar tanto tiempo en la compañía del otro produjo que ese cambio llegara a una gran amistad.

Por último estaba Mat. Adoraba a Mat Lecker. El joven holandés se había mudado hacía unos doce años a nuestra dulce y adorada ciudad. Mat, era una de esas personas que no puedes odiar, ya que era como si un aura de bondad y honestidad le rodeara. Era cierto que el chico no era para nada agraciado por lo que no tenía demasiado éxito con el género femenino. Pero a pesar de todo su físico un poco rollizo y sus mejillas regordetas, quedaban perfectamente con su personalidad. Mat era un gran hombre y aún mejor amigo, y aunque era poco hablador, era de las personas que sabes que no podrían defraudarte.

Dejé de observar a los chicos y miré a todos lados impacientemente. ¿Qué hacíamos allí parados con ese frio infernal?

"¿Esperamos a alguien más?" Pregunté un poco extrañado viendo que ninguno se movía.

"Sí, Harry. Espero que no te importe, pero hemos invitado a uno de los chicos nuevos del departamento, Daniel Creveey."

"Ya sabes, ese chico moreno que trabaja en la sección 4D." Añadió Mich al ver mi cara desconcertada.

"Sí, sí, ya sé quién es." Dije rápidamente. Por supuesto que sabía quién era. Daniel Creveey no era un chico que pudiera pasar desapercibido ni por un instante. Rubio, piel clara, ojos marrones y constitución delgada pero atlética. Siempre iba bastante arreglado, e incluso yo pensaba que tenía un cierto atractivo. Además, tenía ese cierto toque en su personalidad que hacía que la gente a su alrededor se ofreciera a ayudarle. Aún no sabía cómo Colin había conseguido tener un hijo tan carismático como Daniel Creveey. La verdad, para ser sincero, no se parecía en nada. Tenía una ligera duda sobre si Norma Creveey le había sido fiel a su marido.

Entonces noté como los chicos se giraban a saludar a alguien, y en segundos vi a Daniel.

"Perdonad, estaba recogiendo todo, la verdad es que hoy tenía muchísima faena." Todo esto lo dijo rápidamente mientras saludaba a mis compañeros. Entonces se giró. "¿Señor Potter?" oí que decía con sorpresa.

"Hola Daniel, ¿qué tal el trabajo?" dije intentando sonar lo más neutral posible.

"Muy bien. Ya he acabado el informe sobre el caso Andrew. Ya sabe, el de los calderos modificados." Aclaró rápidamente.

"Sí, lo recuerdo. Por cierto, llámame Harry mientras estemos fuera de la oficina." Añadí con una sonrisa. "Cuando me llaman Sr. Potter fuera del ministerio me hace sentir muy mayor."

"Por supuesto Harry." Oí que decía el joven frente a mí mirándome de una manera que no supe identificar.

"¿Entonces nos vamos? Creo que lo mejor es aparecerse."

"¡Vamos a emborracharnos, muchachos!" Añadió Jonathan como si fuera un adolescente.

Cinco minutos después estábamos dentro del local. Aquel sitio era enorme, la verdad. Habían cinco salas con música diferente: Hardcore, Dance, Pop, Latino y Ambient. En cada sala había una zona con mesas donde la música era mucho más suave y te podías sentar a conversar. También había dos o tres barras en cada sala y aunque creyera que era imposible llenar un sitio tan enorme, aquello estaba abarrotado.

Vi como unas chicas cogían sus cosas y me acerqué.

"Perdona, ¿Os vais?" Las chicas me miraron y asintieron.

"Sí, tranquilo. Puedes sentarte. Nos vamos a la otra pista." Dijo con voz dulce la chica morena. Pude notar sus ojos escanearme cuando me giré a avisar a los chicos. Para cuando estuvieron ahí ya las había perdido de vista a ambas.

"Veo que has encontrado sitio, Harry." Comentó Dan viendo que estaba vacío.

Minutos después estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa menos Jonathan que se acercaba con la bebida.

"¡Aquí llega la primera ronda!" Gritó con júbilo antes de sentarse. En su mano llevaba 5 cervezas que dejó en el centro de la mesa. Cada uno cogió una acercándosela más.

"¡Bueno, creo que debemos brindar!" Dijo mick alegre alzando un poco su cerveza." Por los mejores aurores de Londres!" Al decir eso su sonrisa se ensanchó y con un movimiento levantó aún más su cerveza. Los demás no tardamos en reaccionar.

"Así se habla tío." Oí que decía Jonathan a mi izquierda. Su cerveza ya estaba medio vacía cosa que no me sorprendió. Jon era una auténtica esponja cuando se trataba de cerveza.

"Bueno, Daniel. ¿Qué tal va el trabajo por el ministerio? ¿Te gusta?" dijo Mat con su característico tono amigable. Al oír su nombre, el joven muchacho, tan sólo un año o dos mayor que mi hijo Al, se giró.

"Bien, la verdad. He tenido mucha ayuda estas últimas semanas. Como sabéis he estado trabajando en un caso bastante complicado y bueno, ha habido mucho que hacer. Por lo demás, he tenido que acostumbrarme a mi nuevo puesto." Sus ojos azules resplandecían con entusiasmo mientras hablaba. Ahora mismo me recordaba mucho a Colin, la verdad.

"Cierto, que te cambiaron al sector de tráfico de objetos mágicos." Comentó Jon más para sí que para los demás. "¿Y te gusta más esa parte del departamento, o disfrutabas más con criminología mágica?" Continuó preguntando el moreno.

Es cierto. Daniel había estaba trabajando para criminología mágica unos meses antes de que le ofrecieran un trabajo fijo en tráfico. Yo desde que era joven me había dedicado a la parte más activa del trabajo de auror, pero era cierto que al joven creveey le quedaba mucho más el otro gran bloque del departamento.

"La verdad es que disfruto de mi trabajo. Además, mis padres están realmente orgullosos." Añadió con una sonrisa antes de tímidamente mirar su botella y pegar un sorbo de ella.

"Me alegro de oír eso. Aún recuerdo cuando entré al cuerpo. Todo era más emocionante en ese entonces. ¿Te acuerdas , Harry?" El moreno me miró fijamente y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

"Cómo olvidarme Jon. En esa época estabas insoportable." Añadí con diversión bebiendo un trago más de mi cerveza."A Jon se le pasó la adolescencia muy tarde." Ante el comentario todos nos reímos

"Perdona, pero no fui yo el que te arrastraba a todas esas redadas." Comentó indignado sin quitar sus ojos azules de mí.

"Ya, pero cada vez que íbamos, destrozabas la mitad del sitio por razones estúpidas.

"Siento decirte Harry, que eso no es verdad." Añadió indignado.

"Sí lo es. Digas lo que digas, la mitad de los informes de daños que tuve que escribir fue por pura diversión por tu parte. ¿Sabes que aún tengo el dedo agarrotado de escribir por tu culpa?" Añadí con diversión enseñándole lo mal que funcionaba. "Gracias a Merlín me cambiaron de compañero."

"ja, jja. Sabes que me hechas muchísimo de menos. Albert no era ni la mitad de divertido que yo."

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero tampoco era ni la mitad de problemático." Contesté con rapidez.

"Hey, chicos, dejad vuestra pelea de enamorados y id a por unas cervezas. Menos el lento de Mat, los demás nos hemos quedado sin una gota." Cortó Mich aún riéndose.

"Ok, creo que es mi turno. Voy a por unas cervezas y vuelvo enseguida."

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la barra, la cual estaba infestada de gente. Había dos chicas atendiendo a los clientes pero el local estaba tan abarrotado que era casi imposible acercarse. Me giré un poco exasperado mirando si había un sitio por donde adentrarme, la cual cosa no encontré. Entonces volví a mi sitio y noté una cara conocida a mi lado.

"Hola" dije tímidamente.

"Hola" respondió la chica morena que media hora antes nos había dejado la mesa. "Hay demasiada gente en este local." Dijo más para ella misma que para mí. Aún así respondí.

"Cierto. No se supone que hay una aforo máximo en esta clase de sitios." La chica se giró y sonrió dulcemente.

"Eso creo, pero parece que no lo cumplen." Noté como dos personas del frente se iban y pudimos avanzar un par de pasos.

"Por cierto, soy Cat." Dijo la chica sonriendo de nuevo mientras me miraba fijamente. Me quedé unos segundos mirándola, y cuando me di cuenta que no había contestado me sonrojé levemente.

"Oh, perdona. Me llamo Harry." La chica asintió y miró de nuevo al frente ya que otra persona se había ido y podíamos avanzar de nuevo.

"¿Y dime, Vienes mucho por aquí?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"No, lo cierto es que es mi primera vez. Y bueno, creo que es por eso, que me sorprende ver a tanta gente metida aquí. La verdad es que no suelo ir a sitios tan atiborrados."

"No te creas, yo tampoco." Añadió rápidamente ella, mirándome de nuevo con sus hermosos ojos avellana. "La verdad, es que son mis amigas la que me arrastran para venir. Hoy estoy con la chica rubia de antes, Ciara." La chica señaló a la otra esquina donde vi a una chica de piel morena y cabello rubio que charlaba con un chico alto no muy lejos de donde estábamos nosotros.

"Yo igual. Me arrastran mis compañeros de trabajo. Algo así como que debo vivir la vida, y que tengo que salir, y bla bla bla.." Dije riéndome ligeramente a lo que la chica sonrió de nuevo.

Entonces el momento fue roto ya que llegamos a la barra y oí una voz que me preguntaba que qué queríamos.

"Cinco cervezas. " dije rápidamente.

"Que sean seis" Añadió Cat con determinación. Entonces vi como la de la barra se giraba dirigiéndose a por nuestras bebidas. En segundos estaba aquí.

"Tres libras cada cerveza." Añadió rápidamente desviando su atención para atender a otro cliente.

"Tome." Levanté mi mano para que tomara las 20 Libras. "Cóbreselo todo." La chica se giró dirigiéndose a la caja registradora.

Entonces me volteé para mirar a la joven muchacha a mi lado. "Te invito."

"Gracias" oí que decía con una sonrisa.

Segundos después estábamos fuera de esa muchedumbre.

"Ha sido un placer cat. A ver si nos vemos de nuevo." Dije con tono amable. Entonces vi como la chica se acercaba y me plantaba un beso en los labios que no pude evitar.

"Un verdadero placer en verdad. " Dijo la muchacha. Y Entonces sacó un pequeño papel en el que escribió algo. Yo tan sólo me quedé estático allí mirándola. Entonces levantó su mirada y me puso el papelito en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"Llámame. ¿OK?" dijo la muchacha sensualmente antes de girarse e irse.

Estaba tan sorprendido que tarde un poco en reaccionar. No era muy a menudo que jovencitas indefensas intentaban ligar conmigo. Entonces miré las cervezas recordando a donde me había dirigido y volví a la mesa con los demás.

"Harry, has tardado una eternidad." Dijo Jon exasperado. "¿Qué te has esperado a que las hicieran o qué?"

"Para que lo sepas había mucha cola, no es mi culpa." Me quejé indignado. Encima que me mandaban a aquel hervidero de gente, encima se quejaban.

"Ya, yo diría que lo que ha pasado es otra cosa, algo así como esa morenaza que te morreaba." Añadió divertido Mich con un gran mueca de satisfacción.

"Para que lo sepáis, yo no he intentado ligar con ella. Joder Mich, pero si podría ser mi hija." Sé que sonaba un poco horrorizado, pero es que era algo extraño como gente de la edad de esa chica podía sentirse atraído por alguien como yo.

"Entonces no te atraen las jovencitas?" Oí que decía el joven Creveey en frente mío.

"Más que el hecho de que no me gusten, es que no sabría cómo encarar un relación con alguien de esa edad. Veinticinco años de diferencia es mucho, la verdad."

"Pues que quieres que te diga Harry. Yo, si esa muchacha me metiera su teléfono en el bolsillo no dudaría en llamarla."Añadió Jon extasiado con la idea.

"Te recuerdo que estás casado Jonathan." Dije con seriedad.

"Estoy prácticamente divorciado, Harry."

"Que no viváis juntos, Jon, no significa que no estéis casados." Le recordé.

"Sabes que Anne ya hace su vida sin mí. Porqué no podría yo divertirme?"

"Es cierto Harry. La zorra de su ex mujer se merece eso y más." Intervino con seriedad Mat.

Todos nos quedamos mirándole sorprendidos. Mat no era de los que utilizaban palabras como zorra.

"Guau, tío, no te había oído hablar así desde hace años." Dijo sorprendido Jon a mi lado.

"Es que a esa mujer no se le puede describir de otra manera." Vi como Jon asentía coincidiendo con Mat. Era cierto que Anne era horrible, incluso yo lo creía.

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a bailar. ¿Quién se apunta?" dijo Mich mientras se levantaba de la mesa cambiando totalmente el tema de conversación.

"Yo." Y rápidamente Jon se levantó seguido por Mat. "¿Os apuntáis?" Dijo mirándome a mí y a Daniel.

"No, creo que yo me quedo. Aquello está a reventar."

"Cierto. Yo prefiero sentarme. Después de la multitud de la barra, paso de que me empujen y se me restrieguen." Dije cansado mirando a mi viejo compañero.

"OK. Dejamos aquí las cosas. No se vayan." Y dicho esto se largaron a la pista de baile.

Unos minutos más tarde un silencio incómodo se había formado entre nosotros. Realmente no sabía de qué hablar con Daniel creveey. Era extraño, ya que con Scorpius Malfoy nunca me había ocurrido, parecía que siempre había algún motivo que me hacía entablar alguna clase de conversación con él.

"Y dime Harry, ¿qué tal está James?" Oí que decía a mi lado el muchacho. Me giré a mirarlo extrañado.

"Iba a preguntarte cómo conocías a James,, pero se me olvidaba que estabais en el mismo año en Hogwarts."

"Sí, James y yo nos llevábamos bastante bien aunque fuéramos de distintas casas."

"¿No estabas en Griffindor?" Pregunté extrañado recordando a Colin.

"No. Fui a Ravenclaw. Supongo que mi madre tuvo una mayor influencia sobre mí que mi padre." Una mueca divertida apareció en su rostro y segundos después subió su cerveza y pego un trago.

"Pues james está bien, la verdad. En dos semanas se va a Bulgaria con su tío Charlie. Parece ser, que quiere seguir sus pasos. Y bueno, por lo personal ahora está con una chica, Marlene, de la cual parece no poder dejar de hablar." Al decir esto una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Era cierto que James era más que pesado con su novia. Incluso Al le había reñido innumerables veces por ello.

"Me alegro de que le vaya bien." Oí que decía suavemente el chico a mi lado.

"¿Y tú, Colin? ¿Alguna chica que reclame tu atención?" Aunque usualmente no me gustaba hablar de relaciones, sentía una ligera curiosidad por el chico. Daniel Creveey era realmente atractivo, y con su encanto natural estaba seguro que tenía a muchas futuras pretendientes a sus pies.

"La verdad es que no, señor." Contestó educadamente el chico.

"Llámame Har…"

"Sí, perdona. Es que se me hace extraño llamarte por tu nombre y a veces se me olvida." explicó el rubio.

"No es la primera vez que me lo dicen." Dije con un sonrisa para ver si el chico se relajaba un poco. La verdad es que entendía que estuviera un poco incómodo, al fin y al cabo, era su jefe.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Harry. " Y dicho esto lanzó otra pequeña sonrisa. La verdad es que cuando el chico estaba un poco más relajado, como ahora, se le veía mucho mejor.

"No quiero que piense que digo esto por peloteo, señor, pero siempre he querido decírselo." El chico hizo una breve pausa mirándome fijamente. "Le admiro mucho. Desde pequeño oí como mi padre hablaba sobre lo grande y maravilloso que era Harry Potter, pero he de decir que no fue eso lo que me hizo admirarle. Desde la academia de aurores que he estado viendo todo el esfuerzo que pone en hacer de esta comunidad algo mejor, y no puedo evitar el pensar que es usted totalmente increíble."

Oír todo esto del muchacho me hizo sentir una calidez extraña. Había mucha gente que me idolatraba, pero cuando este chico frente a mí me decía todo esto, podía notar su sinceridad, y no podía sino sentirme alagado.

"Gracias Daniel. Aprecio mucho tus palabras, de veras. "Añadí con un tono amable sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos castaños.

Entonces vi como el chico se había acercado un poco más a mí.

"Es mi sincera opinión, Harry." Oí que decía el chico a mi lado con un toque sensual que no esperaba oír de él.

Me puse un poco nervioso viendo como el chico no dejaba de mirarme, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña, y de repente noté un ligero calor en la pierna proveniente de una de las manos del chico. Si no hubiera estado tan petrificado, me habría apartado rápidamente, pero no hizo falta, ya que una voz a mi espalda rompió el momento.

"¡Creevey, Señor Potter, qué coincidencia!" La voz de Scorpius Malfoy me hizo girarme de inmediato. Su mirada estaba ahora centrada en Creveey por lo que nuestros ojos no se encontraron.

"Oí que tenías un buen jaleo con el caso….., Creveey." Entre el tono frío del rubio y la mueca despectiva consiguió que el chico a mi lado se pusiera a la defensiva.

"Sí, Malfoy. Si algunos hicieran su trabajo mejor, no habría tenido tantos problemas." Oí que decía Daniel con indignación.

"¿Insinúas algo con eso, Creevey?" Los ojos fríos del chico no dejaban de observar al exRavenclaw a mi lado.

"Yo no insinúo nada, Malfoy." Añadió cortante.

"Eso creía." Era la primera vez que veía a Scorpius hablarle a alguien así. Claro está, que como con Al siempre había sido amable y atento pues nunca había tenido que encarar esta faceta del Slytherin. Entonces noté como la mirada del rubio recaía en mí.

"¿Perdone Señor Potter, pero podemos hablar un minuto?" Dijo con seriedad sin apartar sus ojos de mi persona. Noté como mi corazón se aceleraba inevitablemente, sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

"Por supuesto." Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia donde se iba Scorpius. "Enseguida vuelvo, Daniel." añadí brevemente antes de seguir al Slytherin.

Caminé detrás del chico hasta que salimos de la sala. Nos dirigimos hacia una zona donde había mucha menos gente, y un poco más adelante noté como había un agente de seguridad que nos cerraba el paso.

"Aquí tiene." Dijo el chico al de seguridad. El hombre miró la tarjeta asintió y nos dejó pasar.

Aquella zona parecía estar compuesta por diferentes salas más pequeñas donde parecía que se podían reunir grupos específicos. Entramos en una de las salas y tras de mí cerré la puerta.

La habitación estaba compuesta por dos sofás, dos pequeñas mesas con sillas, un minibar y una pequeña pista para bailar. Supongo que era una zona que podías alquilar para compartirla sólo con tus amigos.

Entonces vi que Scorpius se dirigía hacia el minibar y entraba a la parte interior. Entonces sacó dos vasos y con destreza puso varios hielos en cada uno. Cogió una botella y me miró sin expresión alguna.

"¿Vodka?" Preguntó con tono neutro. Yo tan sólo asentí, y en cuanto el rubio había llenado los dos vasos cogió uno en cada mano y se acercó a mí ofreciéndome uno.

Cogí el mío aunque no pegué ningún sorbo. Minutos después aún ninguno había dicho nada así que rompí el silencio.

"¿Sobre qué querías hablarme Malfoy?" pregunté fríamente sin apartar mi vista del Slytherin frente a mí. Intentaba ser lo más formal posible para no perder los nervios. El chico me miró y sonrió tétricamente.

"¿Así que ahora soy Malfoy?" Su mueca se amplió más y no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera. Entonces noté que daba unos pasos hacia mí. "Yo que pensaba que después de la noche que pasamos juntos no tendríamos problema en llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila, Harry." Su voz sonaba melosa y sensual, y al oírla hasta los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron. Me giré rompiendo la conexión entre nuestras miradas.

"No bromees, Scorpius." Añadí con desagrado. "Esperaba que pudiéramos olvidar aquel horrible incidente." Pegué un sorbo a mi vodka esperando que el alcohol de alguna manera me ayudara a tranquilizarme.

"Yo no lo describiría como horrible, Harry." Oí de nuevo esa voz sensual , y entonces noté una respiración en mi nuca. " Sino más bien como ardiente y sensual."

Al oír aquello no pude evitar que mi respiración se acelerara y en cuando me di cuenta que tenía a Scorpius demasiado cerca, di un breve paso hacia delante y me giré encarando al rubio.

"Scorpius, te vas a casar con mi hijo en menos de medio año." Expliqué con seriedad recogiendo la poca dignidad que me quedaba. El chico no cambio su expresión ni lo más mínimo. "Te das cuenta de lo que esto supondrá si Al se entera de lo ocurrido?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé." Dijo fríamente.

"¿Y no te importa?" Exclamé indignado mirando con enfado al rubio.

"Harry, entre nosotros hay una conexión." Oí que decía. "Una que vale la pena explorar." Miré incrédulo al muchacho. De veras había oído lo que había creído oír.

"¿Estás insinuado que …"

"Sí" Me cortó rápidamente Scorpius.

"Ni hablar. Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos." Dije indignado dejando mi vaso encima de la mesa y me giré. "No le diré nada a Al, ya que tan sólo saldríamos perdiendo ambos. Al fin y al cabo fue un error que prácticamente no pudimos controlar. Pero no vuelvas a mencionar el asunto." Y dicho esto me dirigí a la puerta con intención de abrirla. Pero por desgracias el joven era bastante rápido y en segundos me había agarrado del brazo y me había empujado hasta una de la paredes reteniéndome contra ella.

Noté como su boca estaba muy cerca de mi oreja y como su respiración caliente y un poco entrecortada me erizaba la piel.

"Esto no va a ser así." Noté en su voz había un poco de enfado.

"¿Scorpius, no te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?" Exclamé histérico sin moverme de su agarre.

"¿Es porque estoy prometido con Al?" preguntó con seriedad. "¿Y si no lo estuviera?" Me quedé de piedra pero segundos después decidí dejar en claro todo de una vez.

"Scorpius, eres el prometido de mi hijo. Tienes veinte años menos que yo, y por si no fuera poco, eres hombre. ¡Yo ni siquiera soy gay, Scorpius!"Dije exasperado esperando que le entrara dentro de la cabeza.

"¡Cómo puedes soltarme todo eso cuando hace unos minutos estabas coqueteando abiertamente con ese estúpido de creveey!" Gritó con enfado estampándome más contra la pared.

"Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie y…"  
"Si el idiota estaba más empalmado que un actor porno en pleno rodaje." Me quedé de piedra al oír eso. De verdad Colin se había excitado con… no podía ser.

"Estás mintiendo."

"Una cosa que no eres Harry, es estúpido. Daniel , como el resto de su familia, esta obsesionados contigo. ¿Puedes realmente ser tan ingenuo de pensar que su mano en tu pierna y ese peloteo absurdo no era más que una manera de meterte en su cama?" Me quedé pensativo por un instante sin saber que decir, hasta que recaí en algo.

"¿Nos estabas espiando?" Pregunté incrédulo aún sin poder moverme.

"No podía dejar que ese cretino te pusiera sus sucias manos encima." Oí que decía con sinceridad. No dije nada, ya que no sabía que decir. Entonces noté que se acercaba más hacia mí . Sentí como su torso se pegaba a mi espalda y como ladeaba su cabeza un poco para acoplarse mejor. Me soltó del agarre pero debido a la posición no pude escapar.

No intenté moverme mucho ya que cualquier movimiento hacía que me rozara más contra el Slytherin, pero cuando segundos después noté que su boca se acercaba a mi cuello y como unas manos se adentraban bajo mi camisa, me puse histérico.

"¡Qué haces!" Exclamé fuera de mí.

"Tomando lo que quiero." Dijo con tono neutro. Eso me puso más furioso y forcejeé de nuevo.

La verdad es que a pesar de que había sido auror durante tanto tiempo, Scorpius Malfoy era mucho más joven que yo. Y no sólo eso, sino que era más alto, más fornido y ahora con mucho más control sobre la situación que yo. Así que todos mis forcejeos quedaban en la nada.

"Suéltame." Grité enfadado.

"¿O qué harás?" Añadió con un risita que me sacó de quicio. Entonces noté como una boca se deslizaba por mi cuello y como las manos que estaban bajo mi camisa se adentraban aún más buscando más zona que acariciar. Me tensé aún más, pero no pude evitar sentir un cierto placer por los besos en mi cuello y por las caricias en mi pecho.

Scorpius estuvo varios minutos 'tomando lo que quería' hasta que por fin me soltó. Abrí los ojos, los cuales no me había dado cuenta, había cerrado durante todo el asunto. Se apartó varios pasos pero yo no me moví de ahí, me quedé dándole la espalda.

"Harry, te dejaré clara cuál es la situación." Añadió con firmeza. "Aquí no estamos en las mismas condiciones. Sé que no le dirás a Al nada de esto porque sabes que te odiaría, pero por otro lado ya te has dado cuenta de que yo no tendría problema de soltarme un poco la lengua, aunque eso significara hacer daño a Al. ¿Al fin y al cabo a quién crees que creería Al cuando le contara la terrible historia de cómo su padre me sedujo me llevó a un hotel y me folló aún sabiendo que le haría daño a su hijo menor?"

"No te atreverás." Dije con la voz rota, girándome y mirándole con desesperación.

"Depende. Recuerda que soy un Malfoy, Harry. Si me das lo que quiero no." Le miré unos segundos analizándole antes de hablar, y suavemente pregunté.

"¿ Y Qué es lo que quieres?" Mi miedo aumentó cuando vi la mueca macabra que se había formado en su rostro.

"A ti." Dictaminó secamente.

"¿Qué?" estaba atónito, qué coño significaba eso.

"Digamos que lo que espero por mi silencio es un poco de lo que ya hemos hecho con anterioridad. Pero ésta vez cambiando roles. "

"Quieres que… que…" No podía creerlo. Esto era una pesadilla.

"Sí, quiero tener sexo contigo." Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al oírlo. Merlín, no podía creer que un pequeño error había causado esto.

"Sería sólo… sólo una vez o …. " Dije con un poco de temor evitando su mirada como podía.

"No." Al oír esto levanté mi vista y le miré sorprendido. "El trato es que cuando quiera acostarme contigo no te negarás."

"No puedo permitir esto." Añadí con cansancio. "Por favor Scorpius, no me hagas esto." Mis ojos suplicaban clemencia al Slytherin, no quería rebajarme, pero no sabía ya que hacer. En los ojos del muchacho vi un algo, pero segundos después desapareció para levantarse la nuevamente conocida frialdad.

"Ese es el trato, Harry. ¿Aceptas o no?" El chico me miró fijamente, sin demostrar nada. "Necesito una respuesta." Me miraba exasperado y cerré mis ojos evitando que las lágrimas de desesperación que querían caer se escaparan. No había llorado en treinta años y ahora no lo haría.

No podía entender como era tan fácil para Scorpius traicionar a Albus: su amigo, su novio, su prometido… Pero muy dentro de mí sabía que si Al oyera la historia había posibilidades de que no volviera a hablarme, y ahora mismo era algo que no podría soportar. Harry Potter, después de todo, parecía que era un cobarde. Merlín, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer

"Acepto."


	3. Chapter 3

Lo primero dar las gracias a las reviewers: Alexander M.B., Kisa Kuchiky, Strawberry Black, Leyla y Dafne. Me anima mucho ver que os gusta el fic aunque sea con esta pareja tan poco habitual.

Y nada, sólo decir que esta historia la he acabado de escribir ya (por eso subo los capis más rápido que en mi otro fic :P ). Sólo me falta repasar un poco el último capítulo. Hay cinco en total. ^_^ Así que no tenéis que preocuparos porque no lo acabe y todo eso.

Otra cosita, hay una frase que debería ser en francés así que acudí al googe. Sé que es un pésimo traductor así que si he hecho un error garrafal y alguién sabe una traducción más correcta que me avise. ;) ¡Graciaaaas!

Por cierto, en este capítulo hay más acción… jeje… vosotros ya me entendéis ^_^

¡Disfrutadlo mucho!

**Capítulo 3: El viaje**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde mi encuentro con Scorpius Malfoy en Erised. En el trabajo, había intentado evitar al chico tanto como podía, la cual cosa no siempre era tan fácil como hubiera querido.

Ahora mismo estaba en mi casa descansando, ya que esa misma mañana la había pasado con Lily. Mi hija me había arrastrado a una nueva exposición de fotografía mágica que había en el centro, y la verdad, es que al verla tan emocionada y feliz me había llenado el corazón de una sensación cálida y reconfortante. Pero como cada sentimiento desde hacía varias semanas, era nublado por la angustiosa situación con Scorpius. Rezaba a Merlín para que el chico hubiera entrado en razón.

Entonces el sonido de una lechuza picando la ventana me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me levanté para ayudarla a entrar y recogí la carta que llevaba. La abrí rápidamente y leí su contenido. Parece ser, que eran asuntos urgentes del ministerio, tenía que presentarme cuanto antes posible. Cogí mi abrigo y mi bufanda y me aparecí.

Minutos después estaba en frente de la puerta del ministro, Arthurus McDowell. Había sido una sorpresa cuando Arthurus con tan sólo treinta y cinco años había ganado las elecciones. Y no podía estar más feliz, ya que las opiniones sobre el mundo mágico tanto mías como las del ministro eran bastantes similares.

Llamé a la puerta suavemente hasta que una voz me indicó pasar. Al entrar me di cuenta que había alguien más en el interior y cuál fue mi shock al encontrarme a una cara conocida. El chico ni se giró a verme, y en cuanto el ministro me dijo que me acercara, me dirigí hacia él.

"Parece que hay algo urgente que reclama mi atención, Arthurus." Dije con mi usual tono serio y formal para asuntos del ministerio.

"sí, Harry, parece que ha habido problemas en el departamento de aurores francés." Por su tono parecía que el asunto era bastante grave.

"Últimamente han tenido problemas con un mago oscuro y nos han pedido ayuda. He decidido mandar a catorce de nuestros hombres a ayudarles, pero tú como el jefe del departamento tendrás que ir este fin de semana para hacer de intermediario."

"Pero Arthurus, yo no sé hablar francés y …" explicaba extrañado de que esto recayera sobre mí.

"Lo sé Harry, y por eso la presencia del Sr. Malfoy aquí." Entonces se giró a mirar al rubio con lo que le imité. "Mr. Malfoy ha vivido los primeros 6 años de su vida en Paris, y tiene un francés prácticamente nativo. Él será su asistente durante este viaje." Me giré para mirar al ministro

"¿pero Arthurus, no sería mejor contratar a un traductor?"

"No, Malfoy puede ayudarte mucho más, ya que sabe además como funciona el departamento." Explicaba el ministro con decisión. "Dime Harry, ¿hay algún problema con que sea Mr. Malfoy quién te acompañe?"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que decidí responder.

"Por supuesto que no. No hay ningún problema. ¿Cuándo está programado el viaje?"

"Ahí el problema, Harry. Es bastante urgente, por lo que saldréis en un par de horas." Hubo un silencio que sirvió para que ambos nos hiciéramos a la idea. "Id a casa, comunicádselo a la familia, haced la maleta, y venid aquí a las cinco en punto. El hotel está reservado así como todo lo demás. Se os proporcionará toda la información sobre el caso cuanto lleguéis. Supongo que mañana por la noche ya podrías volver a Londres." Prosiguió el joven político. " Y nada, gracias a ambos por vuestra cooperación."

"Entonces será mejor que me vaya. Estaré aquí a las cinco." Y dicho esto salí de la oficina sin mirar hacia atrás.

/

Eran las cinco menos cinco. Allí estábamos todos esperando: algunos nerviosos por ir a ayudar en la batalla contra el mago oscuro francés, otros emocionados por ser capaz de ir unas semanas a parís y otros molestos por tener que partir tan precipitadamente. Sin contarme a mí ni a Scorpius había catorce aurores que ayudarían con el problema del mago oscuro. Y bueno, ahora mismo tan sólo faltaba una persona por llegar.

En ese momento oí la voz del joven auror Melbourne detrás de mí.

"Ya era hora. Te has hecho esperar Scorp."

"Ya sabes, despidiéndome." Dijo el rubio con una mueca traviesa. El otro auror rió divertido y murmuró algo así como 'ya me lo imagino'.

Entonces aparecieron varios encargados para repartir los trasladores que nos llevarían hasta el hotel. Éramos dieciséis así que seríamos dos por habitación, menos yo y Scorpius que tendríamos una individual para cada uno. O eso creía, porque diez minutos después me hallaba discutiendo con la recepcionista del hotel indignado por su ineptitud.

"Pero señorita, no es mi problema que haya habido un problema con la habitación. Teníamos dos habitaciones." Argumentaba enfadado. Scorpius miraba desde atrás sin meterse en la discusión.

"Señor, entiendo que esté enojado." Explicaba la mujer con un fuerte acento francés. "Pero ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada. Le ofrecemos la última habitación que nos queda, la suite del último piso. Es una habitación amplia, no habrá problema para dos personas."

"Pero es que…"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous gardons la chambre (_No se preocupe, nos quedamos la habitación_)." Añadió rápidamente Scorpius con un perfecto francés. La chica lo miró y asintió ligeramente.

"Pero…" intenté decir.

"Señor Potter, no importa que sea una única habitación. Estoy seguro que una suite será suficiente grande para ambos." Todo esto lo dijo sin mirarme pero su tono de voz sonaba tranquilo, así que al final accedí un poco reticente.

Minutos después llegamos a la habitación, y al entrar no pude evitar abrir la boca, aquello era espectacular. Desde la moderna decoración hasta las vistas que se podían observar a través de dos grandes ventanales a mi derecha, todo era inmejorable.

"Impresionante." la palabra salió de mi boca sin darme cuenta.

"La suite principal, señor." Oí que decía el botones.

"Merci beaucoup_ (Muchas Gracias)_." Dijo la voz de Scorpius tras de mí. El chico cogió el billete que le ofrecía y se fue. Entonces noté como el Slytherin investigaba el lugar al igual que yo.

"La verdad es que no ha sido un mal cambio." La voz del rubio me sacó de nuevo de mis ensoñaciones.

"Podemos dejar esto para luego. Creo que lo mejor es que ahora vayamos al ministerio a recoger los informes del caso." Scorpius asintió dándome la razón.

Dicho esto salimos del hotel. Al llegar al ministerio francés nos informaron de todo, y la verdad es que Scorpius fue una gran ayuda tanto como traductor como asistente. Arreglamos todo lo que pudimos y en cuanto dieron las ocho decidí que era hora de comer algo.

Me giré hacia Scorpius y lo vi trabajando en unos informes.

"¿No tienes hambre?" Pregunté extrañado. El chico ni levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Sí. ¿Te apetece cenar?" Y entonces noté como elevaba su cara mirarme a los ojos. Entonces un ruido proviniendo de mi estómago resonó en la habitación.

"La verdad es que estoy famélico." No pude evitar que una sonrisa entre divertida y avergonzada se formara en mi rostro.

Me quedé congelado por un instante al ver que le había sonreído a mi torturador personal. Este era Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Por qué podía sentirme tan a gusto con él cuando sabía todo lo que había debajo de esa mascara? ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo cuando me tenía más acorralado que una liebre? No tenía ni idea.

No me sirvió de mucho el recriminarme nada de esto cuando una hora y media después estaba discutiendo asuntos del trabajo con el chico como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. No sé si era por lo deliciosa de la comida francesa o porque realmente había algo en Scorpius que hacía que olvidara que era un maldito manipulador. Pero sea como fuera, conseguía que olvidara que me había convertido en poco más que su esclavo sexual.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos. Mañana hay que ir al ministerio." Dijo Scorpius mientras se le escapaba un pequeño bostezo.

"Sí, será lo mejor."

Pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos hacia el hotel. No estaba muy lejos así que andamos en silencio bajo la fría noche. Al llegar subimos las escaleras hasta el octavo piso y entramos en la habitación. Scorpius lanzó su chaqueta encima de una silla, y se dirigió rápidamente al baño.

Caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación y con cansancio abrí la luz. ¡Por Merlín, esto no podía ser! Allí… Allí solo había una cama. Una enorme pero única cama. ¿Cómo coño iban a dormir allí los dos?

Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirme a recepción para pedirles que nos la cambiaran entró Scorpius. En su camino no prestó ninguna atención ni a mí ni a la habitación, y con rapidez empezó a quitarse la ropa.

"¿Qué haces?" dije un poco alarmado por que el muchacho se estuviera desnudando delante de mí.

"Preparándome para acostarme." Añadió con un tono neutro y un poco cansado.

"Ya, pero por si no te has fijado, sólo hay una." Al decir esto, el chico se giró mirándome a mí, y luego a la cama para volver a mirarme a mí. Entonces una mueca divertida apareció en su rostro que consiguió congelarme la sangre.

"¿Y eso te molesta, Harry?" Era la primera vez que decía mi nombre desde nuestro encuentro en Erised. Y no sólo eso, sino que utilizaba esa voz sensual que me provocaba escalofríos.

"Por supuesto, yo… yo…" dije turbado, viendo cómo se acercaba mientras se quitaba la corbata para finalmente arrojarla a la otra parte de la habitación. Percibí su mirada inspeccionándome.

"¿No tienes calor Harry?" dijo ya demasiado cerca de mí. Sus manos agarraron mi chaqueta y con una lentitud agonizante me la quitó. Se alejó varios pasos depositándola en un sillón azul en la esquina más cercana, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya lo tenía de nueve enfrente.

"Déjame que te ayude, Harry." Su voz sensual y tentadora. Sus dedos se dirigieron a mi corbata desatándola con destreza, para segundos después arrojarla al mismo sitio donde había dejado la suya.

Sin mírarme, sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi camisa, y cuando soltó el primer botón alarmas empezaron a sonar en mi cabeza, y con rapidez, agarré sus manos con las mías arrancándolas de mi camisa.

Él me miró entre sorprendido y divertido, y al verlo mi corazón se aceleró. Creo que el terror de lo que posiblemente conllevaría todo esto se estaba apoderando de mí.

"Harry, tan sólo te estoy ayudando." Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí de nuevo. Vi como sus manos volvían a desabrochar mi camisa, botón a botón.

Cerré mis ojos esperando que eso fuera suficiente. Que el quitarme la camisa y verme en este estado fuera suficiente para él.

Noté como todos los botones habían cedido. Ahora las manos de Scorpius recorrían mi pecho hasta llegar a mis hombros para finalmente bajar por mis brazos y obligar a la camisa a caer. Ya en el suelo a mis pies, noté mi desnudez, y un escalofrío debido al aire de la habitación me recorrió.

Entonces noté como las manos de Scorpius se ponían de nuevo sobre mí pero esta vez más abajo. Empezó desabrochando mi cinturón. Yo giré mi cara a un lado en un gesto de desesperación, mis ojos aún cerrados.

Por un momento sentí que Scorpius paraba, pero no fue así. Ahora bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones y empujando la cinturilla hacia abajo y estos cayeron al suelo.

"Quítate los zapatos Harry." Oí que decía con suavidad. Utilizando mis pies saqué mis zapatos y con ello también me deshice de mi pantalón. Entonces abrí los ojos y vi cómo me miraba Scorpius.

Tan sólo de ver eso quería huir pero… pero no podía.

Entonces se acercó a mí poniendo sus manos en mis caderas, y bajándolas suavemente hasta llegar a la cinturilla del bóxer. En cuanto supe lo que iba a ocurrir, agarré sus manos y lo empujé lejos. Esto era demasiado.

"No" dije alarmado. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, y pude ver por un segundo una lucha interna dentro del Slytherin. "No lo hagas por favor." Sabía que era indigno, pero no sabía ya que hacer. El chico me miraba un poco perplejo pero pronto su expresión cambió.

"Un trato es un trato, Harry." Entonces se acercó varios pasos, por lo que yo retrocedí otros dos. "Si no cumples tu parte, yo tampoco cumpliré la mía." Sabía que Draco Malfoy hubiera cumplido esa promesa por eso no podía arriesgarme a que por piedad su hijo no lo hiciera.

Vi como Scorpius se acercaba unos pasos más y al retroceder me topé con algo, me giré sorprendido y al ver que tan sólo era el borde de la cama volví a mi antigua posición. Pero Scorpius había tenido tiempo de acercarse a mí lo suficiente y con un empujón me tiró sobre el enorme y mullido colchón.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Scorpius estaba a horcajadas sobre mí tocándome y mirándome de una manera que no deseaba ver en él.

Su mano derecha acarició mi mejilla para luego bajar por el cuello hasta encauzarse más abajo. Sus ojos seguían todo el recorrido, y cuando llegó a un de mis pezones lo rodeó hasta que se puso duro. Segundos después volvió a subir por mi garganta hasta alcanzar mi labios que delineo con su dedo índice.

Se acercó un segundo apartando su mano y deposito un suave beso en mi boca. Yo yacía allí inmóvil, expectante. Esperando que todo acabara lo más pronto posible.

"Abre tu boca, Harry." Y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta tenía su lengua metida dentro. No me movía, no podía reaccionar. Segundos después cortó el beso y me miró.

"Quiero que participes." Dijo seriamente. "Recuerda el trato."

Y de nuevo noté como se acercaba y me besaba, al principio no reaccioné pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenía opción. Tímidamente jugueteé con la lengua que se me ofrecía, intenté olvidar quien me estaba besando para así poder proseguir.

El beso se tornó más agresivo, más dominante, y noté como algo duro se apretaba contra mi estómago. Intenté evitar pensar en ello y centrarme en lo que tenía entre manos, que ya era bastante. Y por fin, todo acabó.

Vi como Scorpius se levantaba de la cama, quitándose de encima de mí. Cómo estaba un poco incómodo intenté recostarme mejor quedándome sentado, aunque lo que en verdad quería hacer era huir. Huir bien lejos.

Miré a mi lado y vi que el rubio se estaba desvistiendo. Cuando estubo totalmente desnudo se giró y yo aparté mi mirada dándole la espalda. No quería verle ni a él ni a su… dios…

Noté como la cama se movía y comprendí que se estaba acercando a mí. Me sorprendí cuando noté dos manos en mis hombros masajeándolos.

"Relájate" susurró cerca de mí. Sus manos continuaban masajeando mis hombros y mi cuello, y hubo un segundo en el que olvidé donde estaba y con quién. Pero salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando noté como unos labios acariciaban mi cuello bajando hasta mis hombros, como si se deleitaran con su tacto.

Las manos que antes habían estado dándome un masaje bajaron y me abrazaron por detrás acariciando mi torso. Noté como la mejilla de Scorpius estaba apretada contra mi hombro y como su pelo suave y fino rozaba mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas.

"Harry" oí que susurraba dulcemente tras de mí, y al oír mi nombre pronunciado con tal dulzura no pude evitar el relajarme un poco.

Pero esto solo produjo que el rubio lo tomara como bandera verde y levantando su mejilla de mi hombro ladeo un poco mi cabeza y lamió de una sola vez mi cuello. No pude evitar la sensación que me recorrió al sentir eso y más cuando segundos después me mordisqueó con dulzura toda la parte atacada. Cerré mis ojos, pensando una y otra vez que no estaba allí, que estaba en mi apartamento viendo una película muggle, o en algún museo con Lily, o …

"Ahh" había sido yo quien había gemido así. Por Merlín, debía apartarme del Slytherin.

Hice un movimiento brusco y me alejé de él para después girarme y mirarle fijamente.

"Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya y déjame en paz." Dije fríamente esperando que mi tono le hiciera hecharse atrás. El chico parecía sorprendido pero después de unos segundos alzó una ceja y sonrió malignamente.

"Cómo quieras." Se apartó de mí, cogió su varita y con un simple movimiento invocó un frasco que dejó encima de la mesita. "Quítate los bóxers y recuéstate." Sonaba como una orden y quería poder desobedecerla con todas mis fuerza pero no lo hice. Me quite lo último que me cubría arrojándolo a la base de la cama.

Entonces le vi mirarme, inspeccionarme, y como sus ojos se paraban en mi entrepierna.

"Mejor de lo que imaginé." oí que susurraba. Entonces le vi mirarme y sonreír levemente. Yo tan sólo cerré los ojos, suspiré con cansancio y giré mi cara hasta que mi pómulo izquierdo descansaba sobre la cama.

Antes de que pudiera prepararme para nada noté como una mano me acariciaba la parte interna de la nalga, subiendo con lentitud. Permanecí sin mirar, no quería verlo. Y en cuanto la mano llegó a mi entrepierna no pude evitar que mi respiración se acelerara.

Entonces empezó a acariciarme, primero suave con el pulgar acariciando el glande, luego bajando por el tronco con más fuerza, y sin poder evitarlo empecé a ponerme duro.

Apreté más mis ojos, y sabía que había una expresión de angustia en mi cara. Quería gritarle que parara, que yo no deseaba esto, pero aunque lo hiciera, nada cambiaría.

Sus manos trabajaban mi miembro de una manera enloquecedora. Por Merlín, Ginny nunca había sido ni la mitad de buena en esto que Scorpius. Supongo que es lo que tienen los hombres gais, mucha más experiencia y práctica satisfaciendo este tipo de necesidades. Entonces con la otra mano empezó a juguetear con mis huevos y para evitar que algo horrible saliera por mis labios los apreté con fuerza.

Noté que le mano que había estado dándome placer paró a coger algo. Noté como Scorpius cogía algo más de la cabecera de la cama y me incitaba para que levantara un poco el culo. Al acceder noté como algo blando y confortable era puesto bajo mi trasero. Debía ser un cojín.

"Ahora relájate." Dijo suavemente. "Cuanto más te relajes menos te dolerá."

Segundos más tarde entendí de que se trataba cuando Scorpius introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de mi entrada. No más notarlo abrí mis ojos y mi respiración se volvió más errática.

"Relájate." Oí que decía de nuevo. Y la mano que no estaba ocupada se dedicó a masturbarme para hacerme olvidar la intrusión.

Cuanto ya notaba que estaba más relajado y que el dedo entraba con más facilidad, entonces introdujo otro.

Moví mi cabeza hacia delante mirando a Scorpius que parecía fascinado viendo como mi culo se tragaba sus dígitos. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás, esto era insoportable. Aun así había algo que me hacía sobrellevarlo. Esa magnífica mano que me masturbaba una y otra vez dándome placer.

Y entonces noté otro dedo empujando y sentí un sensación aún más extraña y agobiante. Dolía y se sentía tan intrusivo.

"Por favor, para." No pude evitar que las palabras escaparan de mis labios, y como por arte de magia los dedos pararon.

Suspiré de alivio al sentir que se había detenido, pero la verdad es que segundos después me golpeó toda mi estupidez cuando sentí algo diferente allí abajo.

La mano que me había estado masturbando paró y con suma destreza elevó mis piernas que quedaron apoyadas sobre los hombros del Slytherin.

"No lo hagas, Scorpius." Dije suplicando al chico mientras nuestros ojos se cruzaban.

"Harry…." Oí que decía excitado mirándome con pasión. Y entonces noté como su miembro empujaba para entrar, y segundos después me ensartó por completo.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir la penetración, dolía, por Merlín, dolía mucho. Mi excitación había decaído bastante, y no se lo podía reprochar, que me abrieran el culo no era algo que me excitara.

Cómo si Scorpius hubiera oído mis pensamientos, una mano empezó a acariciar mi pene, volviendo a llevarlo al mismo estado, y cuando vio que estaba preparado empezó a salir y a entrar.

El roce de su miembro al entrar era doloroso, hasta que tocó un punto que me hizo temblar. ¿Qué era eso? Cada vez que volvía a penetrarme tocaba ese punto que enviaba corrientes eléctricas a mi pene que se endureció con rapidez. Scorpius dejo de tocarlo y se concentró en las embestidas.

Una vez que se dio cuenta que con eso me mantendría excitado empezó a ser más salvaje. Las embestidas eras más fuertes y profundas y yo intentaba con todas mis fuerza no gemir. Eso no lo permitiría.

Entonces noté que salía bruscamente de mí, y con agilidad y fuerza me volteó dejándome a cuatro patas, y antes de que me diera cuenta agarró mis caderas y me penetró de una sola estocada. Con movimientos rápidos y salvajes me empezó a dominar. Yo enterré mi cara en la almohada ahogando mis gemidos. Había dolor, pero enmascarado por las oleadas de placer. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, tomándome.

Entonces noté como paraba unos segundos y que con sus brazos abrazándome me empujó hacia detrás. Al final quede sentado encima de él. Sus manos en mis caderas me subían y me bajaban con una facilidad que me sorprendía. Yo ya no podía pensar ni en lo que estaba haciendo, ni en donde estaba, ni con quién.

Sus manos subieron un poco más arriba, aun moviéndome arriba y abajo. Y entonces oí su voz ronca y jadeante.

"Córrete ahora, Harry. Córrete para mí."

Cómo si de una orden se tratara y empujado por las tres profundas embestidas siguientes, me corrí salpicando de semen toda la sabana.

Segundos después noté como tras de mí, lo mismo le pasaba a Scorpius, y una sensación extraña me llenaba en mi interior.

Ya más calmado los brazos del rubio se cerraron sobre mi torso, abrazándome, y me impulsó hacia atrás pegando su cara a mi espalda.

'Harry' oí que decía dulcemente.

Mi yo post orgásmico no daba de más, pero pude recuperar algo de mi orgullo y me levanté sacando de mi interior al Slytherin.

No sé si fue el dolor o el cansancio pero segundos después caí dormido al lado derecho de la cama.

/

Me levanté al día siguiente, y al abrir mis ojos recordé todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Llevé mis manos a mis ojos, cerrándolos, y suspiré cansado. Quería olvidar el último mes como fuera.

Miré a mi lado y vi que el chico aún estaba durmiendo y sin despertarlo me dirigí hacia el baño cerrando la puerta. Aquel lugar era enorme, y en aquella ducha cabían cinco personas al menos. Abrí el grifo y noté como caía el agua caliente, tan apetecible y reconfortante. Al cerrar la mampara me di cuenta de que era totalmente de cristal transparente. ¿Para que alguien quisiera tener algo así en un baño? Aun así ya todo me daba igual, me metí dentro de la ducha para disfrutar del momento. Mientras caían el agua del grifo, que segundos antes había colocado arriba, movía mi cabeza como intentado reclamar cada una de las gotas.

Cogí un poco de jabón, y me lo puse en la mano. Con paciencia me enjaboné los brazos para seguir con suavidad por el torso y entonces oí un ruido. Me giré para ver que en la puerta no había otro que el joven auror rubio.

Entonces me percaté de que se acercaba y al mirarle mejor me di cuenta de la enorme sonrisa traviesa que llevaba.

Cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca abrió la mampara pero no hizo amago de entrar a la ducha.

"Buenos días, Harry. ¿Puedo acompañarte?" dijo con una voz como si preguntara si podía coger prestado el periódico.

"No." Dije dando un paso hacia atrás. Ese gesto le divirtió aún más, lo notaba.

"Vamos Harry, no seas así. Hay sitio para los dos." Y dicho eso entró cerrando la mampara de cristal tras de sí.

Miré de nuevo a Scorpius y entonces me percaté de la enorme erección que tenía el Slytherin.

"No lo hagas." Me oí decir con voz temblorosa. Mi espalda ya tocaba la pared, por lo que no podía retroceder más.

"No qué, Harry." Dijo ya muy cerca de mí con voz grave y sensual.

No quería decirlo, así que me quede completamente callado. Y el rubio aprovechó el momento, se acercó y me besó. Al principio sólo era un beso casto, sus labios moviéndose con los míos, pero entonces su lengua se adentró en mi boca y jugueteó con la mía. No quería responder, pero no tenía opción.

Una mano en mi cuello, y otra en mi cintura me apretaron contra él. Con lo que noté cada parte de su cuerpo. Su beso se profundizo, dándole más pasión, y haciéndolo más salvaje. Y entonces me perdí en él. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero subí mi mano a su cuello y por una vez le besé como yo besaba.

Al sentirlo, él me apretó más, haciendo el beso aún más necesitado más profundo. Y entonces cuando notaba que necesitaba aire se apartó.

Notaba su excitación allí abajo, palpitante. Un poco de preseminal se precipitaba en la punta, y cuando subí mí mirada, mis ojos quedaron atrapados por los orbes azules de Scorpius.

"Te doy dos opciones." Dijo con visible dificultad. "Puedes ayudarme con esto" añadió acariciadme los labios " o con esto" el apretón en mi culo me hizo saltar. "La elección es tuya."

No podía hacerlo. No había hecho una mamada en mi vida y esperaba salir de esto sin hacerla. Supongo que Scorpius leyó mis pensamientos.

"Muy bien, entonces así sea." Me cogió de un brazo y me empujó contra la pared. Con su pierna derecha me abrió la mías y en segundos noté como su mano bombeaba mi pene. Un poco después respiraba acalorado con un miembro duro en mi entrepierna, entonces empezó a prepararme. Lo mismo que ayer, primero un dedo, y otro y otro. Todo fue mucho más rápido, mucho más precipitado, y las gotas de agua caliente que caían desde arriba tan sólo hacían que perdiera más el control, haciendo todo más sensual y provocativo.

Entonces noté como sus labios besaban dulcemente mi nuca.  
"¿Preparado?" No creo que realmente fuera una pregunta. Más bien se trataba de un aviso, ya que segundos después noté como su enorme miembro me penetraba.

No estaba siendo mucho mejor que la primera vez, había dolor, incluso un poco más ya que esta vez había utilizado el agua que caía y un poco de gel para prepararme.

Noté como salía y volvía a entrar y me desestabilicé. Entonces apoyé ambas manos en la pared y por acto reflejo abrí un poco más las piernas debido a la incomodidad anterior.

La siguiente embestida fue mucho mejor y Scorpius rozó la zona que tanto placer provocaba. Segundos después noté como una de las manos de Scorpius se entrelazaba con la mía que estaba apoyada en la pared, mientras que con la otra guiaba mis caderas.

Noté como besaba de nuevo mi cuello bajando hasta mis omoplatos. Su cabello rubio y fino acariciaba mi espalda mientras de nuevo se dirigía a mi cuello. Allí lamió y mordisqueó al mismo tiempo que me tomaba con lentitud.

No pude evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara dándole más sitio que atacar, y mi cabeza cayó hacia el otro lado.

Noté como él no perdía la oportunidad y me chupaba en un punto insistentemente. Un pequeño gemido salió de mi boca y cerré mis ojos para intentar controlarme. Pero Scorpius no me dejaría.

Segundos después desenlazó su mano de la mía y la posicionó de nuevo en la cadera y con fuerza me penetró de nuevo.

Esta vez todo era más rápido, más profundo, más certero y acompañado de una mano que bombeaba mi pene con insistencia. Entonces mi cabeza cayó pesadamente hacia abajo entre mis brazos apoyados en la pared. Y gemí. Pero esta vez no pude evitarlo, no podía pensar, tan sólo veía el placer, el placer inmensurable del momento.

Ya no oía como mi voz gemía, una y otra vez, y tampoco notaba que cada vez que Scorpius me oía aumentaba el ritmo, volviéndolo frenético.

Mis gemidos se juntaron con los del rubio tras de mí, y una última estocada profunda hizo que me corriera.

Perdí un poco mis fuerzas, y cuando Scorpius lo notó puso sus manos sobre la mías en la pared aguantándome, y continuó su vaivén. Rudo, fuerte, sin piedad.

Tres o cuanto embestidas y Scorpius se corrió con fuerza. Una vez controló su respiración salió de mí soltando sus manos de la mías.

En cuanto lo hizo caí al suelo, las piernas no me sostenían. Mi cabeza no se levantaba de donde estaba, y entonces noté que Scorpius se agachaba tras de mí y daba un suave beso en el hombro.

"Harry, debemos ducharnos rápido. Hay que ir al ministerio a las 10:00."

Noté como se levantaba y cogiendo un poco de jabón se embadurno todo el cuerpo. Un minuto después ya estaba listo y enjuagado.

"Date prisa Harry." Y dicho esto salió del baño.

Yo me quedé allí en el suelo, desesperado por la situación. Agobiado por las sensaciones. Pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que estaba por llegar. Y lo que no había pasado en treinta años ocurrió. Allí, en una ducha, atrapado dentro de su desesperación, Harry Potter lloró.


	4. Chapter 4

Ante todo, perdonad por la espera y nada, aquí subo el penúltimo capítulo… Ya falta poco para que acabe el fic.

Y como siempre, gracias por vuestros reviews: Kisa Kuchiky, Alexander M.B., Dafne y Leyla.

Por cierto, quería comentar algo que creo que le impactó a más de uno, es sobre la última escena. Explico: Harry no llora porque no haya disfrutado el sexo. Llora por la situación en la que se encuentra. Acorralado por Scorpius y sin posibilidad de escapar. Internamente el creía que podría huir del asunto, o evitarlo de alguna manera. Al fin y al cabo siempre ha podido escapar, incluso del mago tenebroso más poderoso del mundo. Por eso, después de esa noche se da cuenta de que el asunto es muy muy serio y que no va a poder huir. ¡Por eso llora! :) Espero que más o menos se entienda. Si queréis preguntar algo más, adelante.

Y ahora a leer. ^_^

Aquí Harry se entera de muuuuchas cosas...

**Capítulo 4: La Revelación**

Desde aquel viaje a Paris habían pasado seis semanas. Ahora mismo no podía ni reconocerme a mí mismo.

En un principio había pensado que Scorpius se conformaría con aquella escapada. ¡Pero qué equivocado había estado! Eso no era más que el principio.

El lunes siguiente, por desgracia, me había reencontrado con Scorpius en los baños del tercer piso. Y no sé cómo acabamos dentro de un cubículo mientras él me follaba sin piedad.

Dos días después, se presentó a las doce de la noche en mi apartamento, exigiéndome que cumpliera mi parte del trato. Y yo, no había tenido otra que ceder de nuevo.

Más y más encuentros ocurrieron en los sitios más insospechados: el parque cercano a mi piso, mi oficina en el ministerio…. Incluso una vez me había arrastrado de compras con él y me había tomado en un minúsculo vestidor.

Ahora mismo, ya no tenía pudor alguno. Después de seis semanas con Scorpius Malfoy como amante, era imposible permanecer puro. No entendía que me había hecho, pero después de unas semanas me percaté de que había cambiado: ya no intentaba ahogar mis gemidos, ya no le pedía que parase y ni siquiera me negaba cuando me exigía darle placer con mi boca. Era algo más con lo que había aprendido a vivir en ese mes y medio.

Pero todo este asunto no había venido sólo, sino que era acompañado por noches en vela, pesadillas interminables donde el principal personaje era mi hijo. Al me recriminaba todo lo que estaba haciendo, qué era un padre horrible, y que era un traidor. Yo solía despertarme y a menudo encontraba como a través de la noche lágrimas habían escapado de mis ojos, revelando el dolor que sentía. Al cabo de las semanas todo esto había hecho mella en mi físico también, y me sentía mucho más cansado y perdido que desde hacía décadas.

Moví mi mano ligeramente y un reloj apareció enfrente de mí. Viendo la hora me levanté de mi asiento, y me decidí a irme. Hoy se celebraba una fiesta de celebración por el compromiso de Al y Scorpius. No estaba seguro de que se trataba todo eso, pero sabía que era importante, así que había decidido que saldría una hora antes del trabajo para que me diera tiempo a arreglarme.

Así que unas horas más tarde me hallaba en el jardín de mi antigua casa disfrutando del ambiente.

Me había decidido por unos pantalones de vestir negros, y una camisa verde de marca que me encantaban. Los primeros botones estaban desabrochados dándome un look más desenfadado. Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo vistiendo traje chaqueta y corbata, y por una vez que Ginny no había interferido, prefería olvidarme de ella y venir más informal.

De todas formas, para complacer a mi ex mujer, me había puesto los zapatos que me compró cuando aún estábamos juntos. Aunque sabía que eran elegantes no podía aguantarlos más de 3 o 4 horas, y por eso sólo decidía ponérmelos en situaciones como éstas.

Miré a mí alrededor mirando a toda la gente allí reunida: familiares, conocidos y Amigos de la familia. Habría unas ochenta personas, y no pude evitar sonreír feliz cuando vi lo guapa y contenta que estaba Ginny haciendo de anfitriona para toda esa gente.

"¿Eres consciente de que en menos de dos meses esa serpiente será tu hijo político?" oí que decía con asco una voz a mi lado. Me giré y sonreí al recién llegado.

"No me queda más opción que aceptarlo." Dije con simulada resignación. "Incluso Ginny parece haberlo aceptado."

"Lo sé, increíble, como mi hermana, se ha resignado a ver a Al casado con un hombre. Y no solo eso, sino que con un Malfoy." Puntualizó el pelirrojo.

Quería poder decir que estaba equivocado. Que Scorpius era un buen chico. Pero después de toda esa extorsión que me estaba haciendo y de esa actitud posesiva y fría, no podía desmentir el hecho de que todos los Malfoy nacían con algo oscuro en su interior.

"No sé cómo puedes permitirlo. Si Rose se decidiera a casarse con alguien así, la encerraba en su habitación hasta que entrara en razón." Me giré divertido a mirar a Ron, y me reí.

"Desde luego. No me extraña que tu hija se queje tanto de ti." Añadí de nuevo riéndome viendo la cara indignada del pelirrojo.

"Ya sabes que no se puede dejar a los niños a su aire porque si no…."

"Ya no son niños, Ron." Le aclaré cortándole. "Es increíble cuanto crecen. No te das ni cuenta, y ya son adultos." Esa frase sonaba a algo que diría una persona entrada en años, pero seguramente yo ya entraba en esa categoría.

"Sí. Me gustaría que Rose y Hugo volvieran a tener 11." Dijo con pesar y entonces una sonrisa complacida se formó en su rostro. "Eran mucho más fáciles de controlar en ese entonces."

Al oír aquello me reí. Indudablemente tenía razón.

Miré de nuevo a mí alrededor. Había gente que no veía desde hacía años. Por ejemplo a Luna y a su marido, los cuales se habían mudado al norte de gran Bretaña. O a Aberforth, quién se había propuesto viajar alrededor del mundo decidiendo que ya había perdido suficientes años de su vida en un estúpido trabajo. Pero muchos otros se encontraban allí, los Creevey, los Longbottom…

A los que me pareció extraño no ver fue a los padres de Scorpius. Sabía cierto que Gin los había invitado, pero ahora que lo pensaba, algo había comentado mi exmujer sobre un viaje por Francia o algo así. La verdad es que prefería que no estuvieran, habría menos conflictos.

Me giré y vi como Ron pegaba un trago a su champan y miraba a la multitud con aire pensativo.

Entonces me percate de algo, no quedaba champan. Visto esto, me decidí a conseguir más, sabía que habían otras dos docenas de botellas almacenadas en el cuarto trasero en el otro extremo de la casa.

"Voy un momento a buscar más bebida." Le dije rápidamente a Ron antes de marcharme. Él tan sólo asintió sin apartar su mirada de la multitud.

Caminé atravesando el jardín y saliendo de la fiesta, cosa que me costó unos largos cinco minutos ya que todo el mundo me paraba para saludarme y preguntarme qué tal estaba. Yo, educadamente contestaba, intentando alejarme lo más rápidamente para traer más bebida.

Una vez fuera de allí no me encontré a nadie hasta llegar al cuarto trastero. Cuando abrí la puerta vi como una cabeza rubia se giraba mirándome fijamente.

"Harry." El joven Slytherin se levantó sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

No sé cómo ocurrió todo. Yo tan sólo estaba allí, mirándole, pero de pronto noté como la puerta se cerraba y como un cuerpo me empotraba contra la pared quedándose a meros centímetros de mí.

Al sentir sus labios en mi cuello recuperé el control sobre mí mismo empujándole.

"¡Qué crees que haces, Scorpius!" grité histérico manteniendo mis brazos entre él y yo para impedir que se acercara de nuevo.

El me miró fijamente y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro. Entonces se acercó a mi oreja y me susurró:

"Estás muy guapo Harry." El aliento caliente y el tono sensual me ponían la carne de gallina. Y aunque Scorpius sabía que estaba visiblemente incómodo, no pensaba dejarlo ahí.

"¿Sabes que al verte tan atractivo, me dan ganas de quitarte toda esa ropa y de follarte hasta que te corras gritando mi nombre?" Oír esto provocó que apartara mi cabeza y cerrara fuertemente los ojos. Él sabía lo que me provocaba con esos comentarios.

Entonces noté como una mano descendía hasta posarse en mi entrepierna.

"Veo que no estás tan molesto por mi comportamiento como quieres hacerme creer." Su voz sonaba divertida y una oleada de rabia me invadió. Con fuerza le empujé haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos y apartándolo completamente de mí.

"Este no es el momento de esto. ¿Te das cuenta que es tu fiesta de compromiso con 'mi hijo'?" Añadí enfadado resaltando la última palabra.

"Vamos Harry, no…"Dijo acercándose de nuevo.

Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Y entonces unos ojos verdes esmeralda nos miraban extrañados.

"¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí los dos?" Dijo la voz de mi hijo pequeño. Scorpius levantó la mano cogiendo y enseñándole una botella.

"Iba a por más Champaign, cariño." Dijo dulcemente el Slytherin." Y creo que tu padre ha tenido la misma idea." Con su mano libre me señaló, y mi hijo se giró a mirarme.

"Muy bien. Venía a lo mismo. Parece que Teddy ha acabado con la mitad de las botellas. "dijo riéndose mientras se acercaba a donde estaban las cajas. Levitó una de ellas y salió de nuevo del cuarto.  
"Scorpius, coge otra más, y vente. Quiero presentarte a unos amigos de la universidad." Dicho esto se fue sin mirar atrás. La sonrisa de Scorpius no había desaparecido y en cuanto Al desapareció de la vista, se giró de nuevo hacia mí.

"Por dónde íbamos..." dijo divertido acercándose. Retrocedí dos pasos intentando huir de aquella serpiente.

"Estás completamente loco, Scorpius." La puerta se cerró supongo que por algún hechizo del rubio, y en segundos sus labios estaban sobre los míos. El beso empezó casto y dulce hasta que momentos después se intensificó con pasión. Scorpius jugueteaba con su lengua excitándome, hasta que un pequeño mordisco en mi labio inferior me sacó de mi ensueño.

"Auch." Mis dedos subieron para acariciar mi labio. "¿Por qué has hecho eso?" Dije enfadado.

Se acercó más a mi oreja y susurró con lujuria. "Es que estás para comerte. No he podido evitarlo." Mi sangre se calentó al oír aquellas palabras. No había duda que Scorpius era todo un depredador. "Quiero poseerte ahora y aquí mismo, Harry." Dijo con una pasión y una lujuria desbordantes.

Me aparté rápidamente cuando vi que se acercaba de nuevo.

"Scorpius, debemos hablar. Esto no puede continuar." Añadí seriamente, ahora mirándole a los ojos. "Vas a casarte con mi hijo pequeño, no puedo seguir acostándome contigo. ¡Compréndelo!" añadí con desesperación" Prométeme, que una vez te cases, darás por finalizado nuestro trato." Le miré estático esperando su respuesta. El me miraba sin siquiera pestañear, supongo que intentando leer mis pensamientos.

Elevó su mano derecha hasta depositarla en mi mejilla, acariciándome suavemente. Entonces descendió y me cogió de la barbilla. Se acercó penetrándome con esas profundas orbes que tenía por ojos, y dijo algo que me dejo helado.

"No puedo prometerte eso, Harry. Es más, no pienso liberarte del trato." Su rostro no cambio ni un ápice, pero estaba seguro de que notó mi enfado.

"Eres un…" empecé a decir, pero el rubio me cortó.

"Harry, un trato es un trato. Y si no lo cumples, le contaré todo a Al. Ya sabes lo que puede ocurrir si se me suelta la lengua." Su rostro parecía tranquilo mientras me amenazaba con todo esto, pero en sus ojos podía detectar un brillo extraño. ¿Preocupación, tal vez? No, no podía ser.

Lo que estaba claro era que esto ya no podía seguir así.

"Por favor Scorpius, recapacita. No puedo seguir traicionando la confianza de mi hijo. Ni siquiera puedo dormir por las noches." Razonaba intentando hacerle entrar en razón, pero sabía que sería en vano.

"Harry, ahora me perteneces. Eres mío. Mi amante." Añadió Scorpius con un tono posesivo. Sus Brazos me rodearon en un abrazo que trataba de ser confortador. "Tranquilo, Al no se enterará. Mientras cumplas tu parte del trato, Al no sabrá nada."

Intenté evitarlo, pero no pude soportarlo y dos gotas cayeron por mis mejillas. Desde aquella vez en la ducha del hotel que no lloraba en su presencia, pero todo esto me sobrepasaba. No podía seguir engañando a mi hijo. Una cosa era acostarme con su prometido y otra era acostarme con su marido. Si Scorpius era capaz de engañarle de esa manera, debía decírselo, aunque le perdiera en el proceso.

"No me dejas opción, Scorpius. Te arrepentirás de tu decisión." Dije mientras le apartaba de mí, y abría la puerta. "Y lo perderás todo, al igual que yo." Añadí antes de desaparecer de allí.

/

Dos días después y allí estaba, en la puerta de su apartamento y muerto de miedo.

"Papa, ¡Qué sorpresa!" oí que decía mi hijo quién acababa de abrirme. "¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte hasta el viernes, ya sabes, con lo de Lily y eso."

Al parecía bastante alegre. Me sentía como un pedazo de mierda allí en frente de él, y sabía que todo iba a empeorar en cuanto hiciera lo que había venido a hacer, confesar.

No podía aguantarlo. La situación se me había ido de las manos completamente, y no podía seguir permitiendo, que Scorpius Malfoy me utilizara. Y lo peor de todo es que muy en el fondo sabía que había aprendido a apreciar sus caricias, a buscar sus abrazos, a esperar sus besos, y eso me pudría cada vez más por dentro. Si seguía así acabaría completamente destrozado por el Slytherin.

Si Scorpius era capaz de hacerle esto a Al, no podía permitir que se casara con él. Era mi deber como padre. Aunque esto supusiera perderlo definitivamente.

Elevé mi rostro y noté como me miraba extrañado.

"¿Pasa algo?" su voz sonaba preocupada y segundos después se apartó de la puerta señalándome que entrara "Pasa, hablaremos dentro."

Camine con decisión hasta el interior del apartamento dirigiéndome al centro del salón. Me giré encarando a mi hijo menor que acababa de cerrar la puerta.

"Dime, padre. Espero que no sean malas noticias." El chico me miraba fijamente, escaneando toda la situación intentando proveer el tópico que me había traído hasta él.

"Al" noté que mi tono era titubeante, con miedo. "Es sobre Scorpius." Comuniqué con seriedad.

"¿No me digas que le ha pasado algo?" Su voz preocupada y un poco alterada me hizo sentir mal. Aquel ser despreciable no se merecía su preocupación.

Dio varios pasos acercándose un poco más a mí.

"No, él está bien, no es eso." Aclaré con rapidez. Vi como sus facciones se relajaban y un pinchazo de dolor me atravesó el corazón. En verdad Al apreciaba muchísimo a Scorpius. Le amaba. "Es otra cosa." Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que la voz de mi hijo lo rompió.

"Dime, qué es, padre. Sé que no puede ser nada tan…" comentaba el muchacho frente a mí.

"Iré al grano. Scorpius te engaña con otro." Le corté tajantemente reuniendo toda la valentía que me quedaba pero sin mirarle a los ojos. No podía hacerlo, era demasiado.

"Pero qué dices, Scorpius …" Decía Al hasta que las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. "Papa, no es lo que crees, sé que Scorpius no…"

"Lo sé a ciencia cierta, Al. Él te engaña con otro." Mis ojos se elevaron encontrando los orbes de mi hijo. "Pero no estoy seguro de si es sólo con uno."

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala. Un silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper hasta que Al dijo algo que me dejó de piedra.

"Lo sé." No parecía enfadado, ni siquiera molesto por esa afirmación. Yo no podía decir nada, estaba petrificado en el sitio. "Sé que Scorpius se acuesta con otras personas, Papa."

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"¿Lo sabes?" pregunté como un tonto.

"Sí. No podría prohibirle a Scorpius que viera a nadie. Y mucho menos, teniendo en cuenta lo que está haciendo por mí." Su voz sonaba sincera y tranquila.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando tu prometido te engaña con otros?" pregunté incrédulo a la que estaba oyendo salir de la boca de Al.

"Scorpius no es mi prometido, padre." Le oí decir con claridad.

"¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo que no es tu prometido, Al? Pero si hace unos meses lo llevaste a casa para presentárnoslo como tu…"

"Lo sé." Me cortó con rapidez. Apartó su mirada de la mía, desviándola para mirar por la ventana. "Siento haberos mentido a ti y a mama, pero no sabía ya que hacer."

"No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, Al. Si Scorpius no es tu prometido ¿Entonces qué pinta en todo esto?" no sabía que estaba pasando, pero todo esto era muy extraño. ¿Significaba esto que Scorpius había estado jugando conmigo?

"Déjame que te lo explique todo, papa. Por favor siéntate y te lo contaré." Dijo mientras alzaba un brazo indicándome un sofá cercano.

Hice lo que me sugería y me senté en un sofá de doble plaza verde que le había regalado Ginny cuando se había mudado al piso. Cuando me acomodé mejor noté que se había sentado enfrente de mí y me miraba con un poco de temor.

"La verdad es que todo fue idea de Scorpius." Empezó a contar mi hijo. "Él me dijo que sería una buena manera de deshacerme de mama y de sus incesantes intentos de emparejarme con cualquier chica que le gustara para mí. Scorp dijo que si creía que era gay pararía de presionarme y de empujarme a todas esas citas. Y yo creí que era una buena idea." Su voz sonaba cansada y todavía evitaba mirarme mientras hablaba. "Estaba tan cansado de que arreglara encuentros con ellas… ni siquiera le importaban mis quejas. Siempre era un _'hijo, esta es maravillosa, esta seguro que te gusta'_. Pero papa, lo único que yo quería era poder elegir por mí mismo y conocer a alguien de una manera natural y sin presiones. Y ya no hablar de todas las expectativas que tenía en mí. ¡Quería empujarme a tener hijos lo antes posible!¡ Yo no estaba ni estoy preparado para eso! Y bueno, no sabía cómo huir hasta que Scorpius me dio una solución."

Yo aún no había reaccionado. ¿Todo esto había sido un teatro por parte de ambos jóvenes? Y donde encajaba yo en todo esto. ¿Por qué Scorpius me amenazaba con decírselo a Al si en realidad no había nada entre ellos? La voz de Al me volvió de nuevo a la realidad.

"Entonces Scorpius me dijo que a él no le importaría hacerse pasar por mi prometido. Ahora mismo no tenía pareja, y según él, era imposible que la persona que le interesaba se fijase en él, así que se ofreció libremente. Y yo, cansado ya de toda la presión que mama ejercía sobre mí, accedí." Hubo un corto silencio entre esto y lo siguiente que dijo. "Sé que no debería haberos mentido, sobre todo a ti papa. Quería decírtelo, pero Scorpius me advirtió que lo más seguro era que sólo lo supiéramos nosotros dos. Y bueno, no puedo decir que no haya ido a las mil maravillas. Ahora mamá piensa que soy gay, así que no creo que intente presentarme a más candidatas para ser la señora de Albus Potter." Una pequeña mueca divertida apareció en su cara y no pude evitar sentir un poco de rabia.

Ambos habían jugado un juego peligroso. Y no sólo eso, sino que Scorpius había salido ganando. ¿Qué es lo que había querido de mí? Estaba claro. Acostarse con el héroe del mundo mágico. Tener a sus pies al enemigo de su familia, accediendo a cada uno de sus deseos, atemorizado por enfrentarse a una realidad que no existía. Me sentía asqueado de ver en lo que me había convertido.

Miré con cierto enfado a Al. No podía evitar sentirme traicionado. Pensar que había venido aquí temeroso de enfrentarme a mi hijo, para después darme cuenta de que si alguien iba a dañar a alguien era él a mí.

"¿Y vas a casarte con Scorpius para evitar a tu madre?¿No te parece llegar demasiado lejos?" intenté que en mi voz no se notara la rabia, pero aun así mi hijo se dio cuenta de que no estaba radiante de alegría por la noticia que me acababa de dar.

"Un par de meses antes pensamos cancelarla dando alguna escusa." Explicó Al con sinceridad.

"Ya veo." Dije levantándome de mi asiento. No podía estar ni un segundo más aquí. Me giré para dirigirme a la puerta.

"Papa, ¿estás enfadado? Siento habértelo ocultado, yo…" Vi como el chico bajaba su cabeza apenado y como se mordía el labio por el nerviosismo.

Me sentí mal al ver a mi hijo así. Odiaba la entera situación, pero no podía recriminarle absolutamente nada, cuando había estado acostándome con su supuesto prometido casi durante dos meses.

"Al, hiciste lo que creíste que era tu mejor opción." Aclaré intentando sonar tranquilo. "No te preocupes, no le diré nada a tu madre." Entonces abrí la puerta y antes de irme oí la voz de Al a mi espalda dándome las gracias.

Yo tan sólo asentí y crucé el umbral cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Cuando salí de edificio de mi hijo camine unos diez minutos hasta mi apartamento. Todo el camino lo pasé pensando en todo la situación, debía calmarme. Pero cada vez que pensaba en ello me hervía la sangre.

Cuánto debe haberse reído Scorpius Malfoy, viéndome ceder cuando pensaba que no tenía más opción. Cuanto debe haber disfrutado el tenerme bajo su yugo durante tanto tiempo.

Había sido un completo estúpido. No sabía con quién estaba más enfadado si con Scorpius o conmigo mismo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de una cosa, iba a tener una buena charla con el Slytherin. Y cuando acabara con él, ni su padre lo reconocería.


	5. Chapter 5

Perdonad por tardar tantísimo en poner el último capítulo, pero la verdad es que estos últimos meses he estado liada en cantidad de cosas y no he podido dedicarle ningún tiempo a escribir. Aunque no ha quedado como yo hubiera querido espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que ha leído este fic hasta el final. Y sobre todo gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews. En especial a Alexander M.B. ^_^

¡Y ahora, a disfrutar del último capi!

**Capítulo 5: La verdad**

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y vi a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Me miraba con una sonrisa juguetona y no pude evitar que una oleada de rabia naciera muy dentro de mí.

"Hola, Harry." Dijo escuetamente antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Con rapidez se quito la chaqueta colgándola en un perchero de la entrada. Vi como se dirigía al sofá y se sentaba acomodándose allí.

"No estás preparado. "Añadió sorprendido. "¿Has olvidado que hoy íbamos a salir a cenar?"

Le miré con frialdad, y entonces vi como se percataba de que algo no andaba bien.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Oí que preguntaba sentándose más recto. "¿No te encuentras bien? Si te sientes mal, podemos quedarnos aquí, por mí no hay problema, ya lo sabes. Puedo cuidarte." Me lanzó una sonrisa sensual, mientras me devoraba con sus ojos. Sentí asco, asco de haberme entregado a un ser tan mezquino y cruel.

"Harry." Oí que decía de nuevo después de unos segundos de silencio. "Si es por lo del otro día, tienes que comprender que…" El chico parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la situación era más seria de lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

"He hablado con Al esta tarde, Scorpius."Le corté con voz monótona, apartando mi vista del rubio. "y me ha contado algo que me ha parecido muy interesante."

La cara del Slytherin se tornó blanca, aún más que su usual sofisticada piel. Entonces entendió a qué me refería.

"Harry, puedo explicarlo, yo…" su voz nerviosa y exaltada.

"No hay nada que explicar." Dije con rabia, mirándole con odio. "Eres un ser despreciable, Scorpius Malfoy. Pensaba que eras mejor que el resto de tu familia, pero veo que no. Ni siquiera tu abuelo consiguió hacerme odiarle como ahora te odio a ti. Felicidades." Añadí con un sonrisa fría sin moverme de donde estaba. Vi como se intentaba acercar a mí, y le frené.

"Detente, ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme." Grité asqueado. "Sólo de pensar cómo me has manipulado…."un temblor extraño me recorrió."… quiero que te marches." Dictaminé con un tono neutral pero imponente. "No quiero volverte a ver."

EL chico estaba parado frente a mí y parecía afectado por mis palabras. ¿Pero cómo el frio príncipe de Slytherin iba a afectarle lo que le dijera? Se había reído en mi cara durante meses, usando lo que tan satisfactoriamente había conseguido por sucios medios.

Me dirigí a la entrada y le abrí la puerta señalándole que se fuera.

"Por tu bien, espero que no vuelvas a hablar de nada de todo esto. No le diré nada a Al, así que espero que mantengas tú también la boca cerrada."

El chico frente a mí me miraba estático, sin decir nada. Yo le miré profundamente, y entonces vi que se acercaba de nuevo a mí.

"Harry, por favor, déjame explicártelo…"

"No tienes nada que explicar. Me imagino lo mucho que habrás disfrutado, teniendo a tú merced al niño que vivió. Poseyéndome y usándome cuantas veces has querido, pero eso se ha acabado." Dije seriamente. Muy dentro de mí, quería chillarle, pegarle, hacer algo para sacar toda esta angustia que tenía dentro de mí. Pero no podía. Ya no tenía 25 años, ahora era un hombre maduro y tenía que actuar como tal. Así que le mostré la salida de nuevo esperando que se largara.

Me miró con calma, sin hacer aún ningún movimiento para marcharse. Repentinamente se acercó, soltó la puerta de mi mano y la cerró de un portazo, quedando en frente de mí.

La cercanía con el Slytherin me hizo tensarme, no quería volver a estar en esta situación con él.

"Aléjate de mí." Dije intentando apartarle. Él cogió mi mano para segundos después llevarla a su boca y sobre la palma darle un beso dulce y cálido. Mis ojos se desviaron donde aquella cálida caricia había dejado su calor. Enojado, elevé mi mirada para que se encontrara con la del muchacho.

"Suéltame. Si no, me obligarás a que te haga soltarme, y no te gustará."

"Harry.." oí que decía implorante. Me dio igual. Sus ojos y su mirada de cordero degollado no me harían cambiar de opinión.

"He dicho que me suel…" Grité ya histérico cerrando mis ojos con rabia.

"Te amo." La sorpresa de oír aquello me hizo mirar de nuevo al chico rubio frente a mí. Mis ojos abiertos completamente por la sorpresa.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esto?" Dije temblando de rabia.

"Es la verdad. Te amo, Harry. Siempre te he amado." La seriedad en su rostro me hizo suspirar indignado.

"Eres despreciable. ¿Utilizarás cualquier medio para seguir follándome?" Escupí con asco.

"Harry, de veras. Te amo." Ahora su voz sonaba un poco trémula, nerviosa, nunca le había oído hablar así. "Llevo enamorado de ti desde mi cuarto año en Hogwarts. Desde que vine a pasar las vacaciones con tú familia."

Le miré sin saber que decir. ¿Aún estaba mintiendo? ¿Qué pensaba conseguir con todo esto?

"¿Recuerdas aquel verano?" Dijo apretando sus manos en las mías. "Mi padre por fin accedió a que viniera a visitar a Al. Esa fue la primera vez que tuve una conversación real contigo. " Sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña y su mano empezó a acariciar la mía." Estaba muy enfadado con mi padre porque no quería que fuera auror. Yo estaba tan ilusionado. Desde que era pequeño siempre había soñado con ello, pero mi padre quería que continuara con el negocio familiar. Y entonces fue cuando te conocí, Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico." Hizo una breve pausa como recordando aquel momento, y luego prosiguió."Recuerdo aquel día que estaba sentado en el jardín y apareciste a mi lado. Supongo que Al te mandaba, ya que hacía semanas que estaba bastante deprimido. Aún recuerdo tus palabras, Harry. Me han marcado durante toda mi vida._ 'Scorpius, eres tú quien decide tu destino, ni tu padre ni tu familia, ni nadie más. Mientras hagas lo que desees hacer, estoy seguro de que triunfarás.'_"Le oí repetir aquellas palabras que le dije hace tanto tiempo, cuando Scorpius era tan sólo un niño asustado.

"No puedes ni imaginar lo que significaron para mí, Harry." Sus ojos, llenos de emoción, no se apartaban de los míos. Me sentí un poco incómodo. "Desde ese día, te miré de otra manera. Había oído hablar tanto de ti por mi padre, pero todo lo que él decía no se corroboraba con cómo te comportabas con tu familia, con tus amigos…. conmigo." Añadió finalmente. " Y para cuando salí de Hogwarts, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti ya no era simple cariño, o aprecio, ni incluso respeto. Era algo más. Era amor. Te amaba tanto, pero en ese entonces estabas casado. Y para cuando te divorciaste de tu mujer, tampoco albergué esperanzas. Eras heterosexual y mucho más mayor que yo. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de que te fijaras en mí, el mejor amigo de tu hijo y un Malfoy?"

Hubo entonces un silencio incómodo que se extendió varios minutos donde ninguno habló. Hasta que Scorpius lo rompió de nuevo continuando su explicación.

"Es por eso que ayudé a Al con su pequeño proyecto. Sabía que podría acercarme más a ti. Me verías como familia, y podría pasar más tiempo contigo." Me miró apenado al decir esto. "Se que no era un manera muy ética de conseguir tu atención, pero ya que no podía tenerte como amante, te tendría como cualquier otra cosa. Y luego ocurrió lo de aquella noche." Añadió finalmente. Entonces me miró fijamente con dulzura. "Estabas tan mono, todo borracho. Recuerdo que no podías dar ni dos pasos, así que te llevé a uno de los hoteles de mi familia. Te dejé sentado en el sofá y fui a buscar una poción para hacerte bajar la borrachera, pero cuando llegué ya estabas vomitando en la alfombra. Tus ropas estaban todas manchadas, así que te las quité y te limpié un poco, para luego depositarte en la cama. Pero estabas tan atractivo, allí, casi completamente desnudo, que no pude evitarlo y me aproveché un poco. Aunque la verdad es que no sé como acabé desnudo también. Supongo que fue la borrachera, al fin y al cabo yo también bebí mucho, y…"

"¿Quieres decir que no sucedió nada?" Le corté indignado, sin apartar mi vista de él.

"No, no ocurrió nada." Respondió con seriedad. "Estabas demasiado ido como para que hubiera podido suceder nada." Soltando mis manos de las suyas le cogí del cuello de la camisa acercándole a mí.

"¿Me mentiste, y encima te aprovechaste de mí? Cómo puedes haberme hecho esto." Grité histérico. Una cosa era que Scorpius se hubiera aprovechado de mi noche de debilidad, y otra era que ni siguiera hubiera existido esa noche de debilidad.

"Harry, olvidas que estoy enamorado de ti. ¡No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad!" Gritó el también histérico.

"No puedo creer que montaras todo esto para acostarte conmigo." Entonces solté mis manos del cuello de su camisa y me volví abriendo de nuevo la puerta. "Lárgate."

"Harry, por favor, te quiero, yo…" Su voz sonaba rota, dolida.

"Si me quisieras tanto como dices, no me hubieras hecho todo esto." Comenté neutralmente señalándole la salida.

Scorpius pareció reaccionar, arrancó la puerta de mi mano y la cerró de un portazo de nuevo.

"No me iré." Dijo con seriedad acercándose a mí.

"Si te irás." Contesté con frialdad.

"No. No puedes apartarme de ti. Sé que sientes algo por mí, yo…"

"Sí, siento desprecio e ira, y si ahora pudiera te arrancaría el…" Mis palabras fueron cortadas por unos labios suaves y sensuales que trabajaban para volverme loco. Volví en mí y le aparté de un empujón.

"Cómo te atreves, eres un.." De nuevo aquellos labios se abalanzaron sobre mí. Unas manos se adentraron dentro de mi camisa subiéndola y acariciando toda la piel a su paso. Un gemido escapó de mis labios sin poder evitarlo.

Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo y se dejó hacer. Sólo sentía un calor que me arrastraba hasta lo más profundo del infierno, una pasión que doblegaba mi humanidad. Y no quería escapar.

Al fin, aquella boca se separó de la mía para que unos brazos me rodearan abrazándome con posesión. Noté como el rostro del otro chico se posaba en mi hombro, y también una sensación mojada en mi camisa. Lágrimas. Scorpius estaba llorando.

"No me apartes de ti, Harry, por favor. Sé que hice mal, pero era mi única oportunidad. Te amo con todo mi alma, yo te necesito. Por favor, por favor…" oí que susurraba, mientras más gotas mojaban mi camisa. Me quedé estático, sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces inconscientemente mis brazos se abrazaron al joven y noté como mi mano subía y bajaba por su espalda reconfortándole sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Scorpius me había dañado? ¿Pero podía culparle si todo había sido hecho por desesperación? La verdad, es que no sabía la respuesta.

Me aparté del joven, para en seguida ver un rostro lloroso, y unos ojos mojados y rojos. Apartó su mirada para que no lo viera, siempre el orgulloso heredero Malfoy.

"Scorpius vete." Dije ahora ya sin frialdad. "Déjame sólo."

"Harry, por favor…" Giró su cara mirándome. Suplicándome.

"Está bien. Te perdono. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero como te dije desde un primer momento, yo no soy homosexual, y aunque lo fuera, eres demasiado joven para mí. No puedo tener una relación contigo." Mi tono ya no era duro y frío, intentaba que entendiera que mis razones ya no eran por despecho.

"Pero Harry, se que durante estas últimas semanas has empezado a corresponderme. No puedes ignorarlo, te gustan mis caricias, lo sé. ¿Es la edad tan importante? Piénsalo, no hay fronteras que no se puedan resolver cuando dos personas se quieren."

"Scorpius…. Por favor, vete." Dije con decisión.

El chico me miró apenado, pero se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola. Entonces se giró, acercándose unos pasos y se acercó a mi mejilla depositando un suave beso.

"Te amo" Le oí susurrar en mi oreja. " Y siempre te amaré, Harry."

Al oír esas palabras de nuevo, mi corazón se aceleró, y comprendía que Scorpius había desnudado su alma ante mí. No pude evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor cuando el joven auror se giró y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Todo había acabado. ¿Pero era esto lo que realmente quería? ¿Era correcta la decisión que había tomado? No estaba completamente seguro que lo que quisiera fuera esto, y Scorpius parecía tan…tan…

"Mierda" Susurré angustiado. Cogí las llaves y abrí la puerta con nerviosismo esperando que Scorpius no estuviera muy lejos. Debía hablar con él.

Pero en cuanto la abrí me encontré con una imagen que me encogió el corazón. Allí, en el pasillo, estaba Scorpius, recostado contra la pared mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Al oírme abrir la puerta se había girado y sus hermosos ojos, que ahora estaban rojos, me atraparon.

"Harry.." Susurró dulcemente sin apartar su mirada de mí. En ese momento supe cuál sería mi decisión.

/

Abrí la nevera y observé su interior. Joder, no quedaba leche. La cerré de un portazo y me dirigí hacia los trozos de pan que me habían sobrado de la cena de ayer, con eso al menos preparía tostadas. Cogí la sartén y deposite los trozos en ella, encendiendo la vitrocerámica a un nivel bajo para que no se quemaran. Abrí uno de los armarios y cogí una de las maravillosas pociones que harían desaparecer el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Aún no entendía porque había accedido a beber tantas copas de la botella de aliento de dragón que me había regalado Charlie. No recordaba ni la mitad de la noche. No pude evitar que un bostezo escapara de mi boca y miré a la sartén con aburrimiento. Tenía que contratar a un elfo doméstico. Sólo de pensar que cada mañana mi desayuno estaría en la mesa preparado y a punto me hacia sonreír.

"¿Preparando el desayuno, amor?" Dijo una voz ronca y cansada tras de mí. Segundos después unos brazos me rodearon con ternura y unos suaves labios se acercaron para dejar un ligero beso en mi cuello.

"Si te refieres al mío, sí." Añadí divertido cogiendo el tenedor y girando una de las tostadas.

"No pasa nada, estoy seguro que hay algo más que podría comerme." Susurró juguetonamente mordisqueándome la oreja. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi nalga derecha y apretarla con fuerza. "mmm… sí, creo que es una muy buena idea."

No pude evitar que una sonrisa divertida apareciera en mi cara.

"Eres inagotable." Añadí mientras apartaba sus manos de encima de mí y me giraba para mirar al rubio. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y una mueca malvada se formó en su rostro.

"Pero anoche no te quejabas." Dijo mientras me acariciaba ligeramente el cuello.

"Anoche me hiciste beber hasta que no podía ni hablar, y mucho menos quejarme."

"Bueno saberlo, supongo que debo darle las gracias a Charlie por su maravilloso regalo."

Le miré unos segundos para después ignorarle y coger un plato y depositar las dos tostadas. En cuanto me giré me lo encontré detrás de mí acorralándome de nuevo con un tarro en la mano.

"¿No quieres un poco Harry? "Dijo enseñándome la mermelada de fresa que sabía que era mi preferida.

"Sí, bueno…" Entonces vi como sonreía y untaba uno de sus dedos dentro del tarro ofreciéndomelo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a mis labios y los observaban como si fueran lo único que existiera en el mundo.

No dudé, le cogí suavemente por la mano y me la acerqué hasta que mi boca engulló aquel dedo que tan deliciosamente se me ofrecía. Mientras lamía su dígito le miré a la cara y pude ver cómo una oleada de lujuria arrasaba a aquel hermoso ser frente a mí.

"Delicioso." Susurré acercándome un poco más a él y pasando mi otra mano suavemente por su entrepierna. Sabía exactamente como le afectaba un poco de diversión al joven auror.

"Harry…"oí como mi nombre escapaba de su boca en un suspiro cargado de necesidad.

Sonreí con diversión y me aparté de él.

"¡Harry!" Se quejó el rubio tras de mí al darse cuenta de que no seguiría el juego.

"Te dije ayer que compraras Leche, Scorpius. Este es tu castigo." Dije sentándome y untando en las tostadas un poco de margarina que había sacado previamente.

"Eres cruel, Harry." Scorpius puso su mejor cara de niño bueno, pero después de dos años enfrentándome a él, ya no le funcionaba conmigo.

"Te lo mereces. Te dije que hicieras la compra, y ya sabes de qué mal humor estoy cuando no desayuno como me merezco." Al decir esto, Scorpius me miró con resignación.  
"Esta noche me lo cobraré, amor. Ya lo sabes." Y dicho esto me dio un beso rápido y salió de la cocina.

Hacía ya dos años que Scorpius y yo estábamos juntos. Aunque nuestra relación había empezado horriblemente mal, con engaños y mentiras, al final no había podido deshacerme del rubio. Extraño, lo sé. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, el niño que vivió tiene complejo de héroe, y en aquel pasillo, hace dos años, todo mi ser me empujó a darle a Scorpius lo que más deseaba y salvarle así del foso que él mismo se había cavado. Y bueno, ahora no podía decir que me arrepintiera de ello.

"¡Harry!" oí una voz femenina desde la chimenea.

"Pasa Ginny, estoy desyundando." Mi exmujer vestida con un vestido amarillo a flores se acercó a mí.

"Vengo a enseñarte las tarjetas Harry. Me las acaban de mandar." Comentó toda excitada.

Levanté mis ojos y vi como me ofrecía una preciosa invitación de boda con los bordes dorados. La abrí y la leí con detenimiento.

_Albus Severus Potter y Amanda Widman tienen el placer de invitarles a su enlace que se celebrará el próximo veintitrés de abril a las 12:00 en la madriguera_.

"Es preciosa, Gin." Dije con sinceridad devolviéndosela.

"¿El qué es preciosa?" Scorpius entraba por la cocina mientras se ponía la corbata. "Hola Ginny."

La mujer miró fijamente al muchacho y sonrió.

"La tarjeta de invitación para la boda de Al." Añadió tendiéndole la invitación.

"Un gusto estupendo." Dijo escaneándola con detenimiento. "El motivo en dorado de los bordes es precioso."

"Sí. Nos costó mucho decidirnos entre ese u otro más clásico. Pero creo que acertamos."

Miraba entretenido como mi exmujer y mi novio discutían sobre las invitaciones. No pude evitar una sonrisa al ver que a pesar de todo el desconcierto que había causado cuando les dijimos que estábamos juntos, ahora todos lo habían aceptado. Bueno, no todos. Draco Malfoy aún quería cortarme algo muy preciado para mí. Aunque se lo iba a poner difícil.

"Bueno, tengo que irme. Un placer Ginny." Le dijo el joven auror dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla. Entonces se acercó a mí, y cogiéndome de la cintura me acercó con cariño. "Nos vemos en el trabajo, Jefe." Sonrió picaronamente para segundos después darme un beso profundo y sensual que me dejó sin aliento.

Al salir por la puerta me miró con deseo y comprendí que a pesar de que nuestra relación empezó como un engaño, ahora no podía negar mis sentimientos por el joven auror. Quería a Scorpius Malfoy, y sabía, a ciencia cierta, que él sentía lo mismo por mí.

/

Bueno, lo dicho muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic. Y deciros a los que os haya gustado la pareja SMHP que ya estoy pensando en otro fic. La verdad es que hay pocos fics con un SMHP que no sólo sean sexo y más sexo (que no es que me moleste, pero prefiero que sea algo creíble), así que estaba pensando en un time travel a los que estoy aficionada, donde HP viaja al futuro y allí encuentra a Al, Scorp... jeje ^_^. Ya veremos a ver que sale. ¡Gracias a todos de nuevo!

Debauchi


End file.
